Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet?
by SpontaneousSugarRush
Summary: For Natalie, birthdays are always the same: everyone she invites comes, and she gets every present on her Now, Natalie's turning 16, and some uninvited guests come and shake things First fanfic, so I went with a fluffy Natan T for paranoia, And some
1. Introductory Chapter

**A/N: OMG! First Chapter of my first fanfic, and I'm absolutely terrified. K+ may change to T soon. None of the books after the original series happened. Now, read on! Before I freak myself out...**

**Disclaimer: God I wish I owned the 39 clues series...**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

"Hello? Natalie? Helloooo?" I immediately snapped out of a daydream I was having. Not that I daydream often or anything, because that would be the peasant-like thing to do. The girl sitting next to me, Ava or Ivory or something, flipped her poorly-dyed blond hair back indignantly. We were in the mall, surrounded by shopping bags from various stores.

"I _was_ in the middle of asking you about your party," she huffed. I rolled my amber eyes, "Yes, what is it?" I snapped my fingers, and our butler, Alfred, brought me over a fat-free fruit smoothie. I sipped it calmly as she answered, "Well, I was wondering when I was getting my invitation.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think you're going?" She gaped in disbelief, "Because I'm your best friend!" Oh, right. "Kidding, darling, kidding," I saved, "honestly I can't believe you're so gullible."

I opened my Prada purse and pulled and looked through it for her invitation. Eventually, I found it. Avery, that was her name. I handed it to her and started to say something else, when she suddenly let out a squeal.

"Honestly, when you squeal it makes you look like more of a pig." Avery rolled her eyes. Poor girl, thought I was kidding. "There he is, Matthew Fulbright. I've had my eye on him for a while. Today I might seal the deal." Avery was practically overflowing with self-confidence, which irked me.

I turned to see Matthew, the most popular boy at our exclusive private school in London. He had blondish-brown hair and dark, pine-green eyes. I always liked green eyes. It must run in the family (*cough cough* _Ian_ *cough*). Matthew was in middle of looking at iPhone cases, but turned and saw me.

I smirked flirtatiously and waved him over. "Oh my God! He's coming over here! How do I look?" Avery was practically having an aneurism. "Well, I suppose your hair is okay now that you've started styling it like mine, but that lipstick is dreadful." Avery gasped and looked down. So much for that self-confidence.

"Hullo Avery, Natalie." I noticed he was looking at Avery, who was trying to wipe her lipstick off. "Matthew, I was just about to invite you to my 16th birthday party." I took out the purple envelope with his invitation. He looked ecstatic, all thoughts of Avery forgotten. Of course, I was the most gorgeous, popular, perfect girl on the planet, who wouldn't be ecstatic?

"I _really_ hope you come." I put special emphasis on the "really". His eyes flared flirtatiously, which Avery immediately caught on to. "Who're you taking?" he asked. I shrugged, "No one quite yet." I pretended to look sad, a classic Natalie get-the-guy technique. "Maybe I can fix that," he said.

"Maybe you can," I responded. I could tell Avery was steaming behind me. I dropped the smoothie into the trash can near where I was standing, then snapped my fingers. Alfred came and gathered my bags. I started to walk out, but then I turned. "Matthew, I do hope you come. It'll be the party of the century." I turned and left, Matthew and the furious Avery behind, my stilettos clicking on the hard mall floor.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. But that's only because I'm terrified of all of you. Don't hate me because Natalie turned out to be a British Regina George (Mean Girls reference). I always imagined her ending up like that when she was 15 or 16ish. I promise she'll get nicer later on. Also, does anyone know Natalie's actual birthday? I tried to keep the time of year vague because I honestly have no clue. Reviews, comments, questions, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	2. The Invitation

**A/N: Wow. I didn't expect to update so fast, but I had nothing to do today and thought, "You know what? I should do Chapter 2." So here it is. Also, Dan and Natalie are the only POVs in first-person, the rest are in third. By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Since I can't find Natalie's birthday anywhere I'm imagining it's sometime in like December, so Amy, Ian, and Dan can be on winter break and come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues series or Facebook. Just Avery, who kinda disappears for a few chapters.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

"What was _that?!"_ Avery was screaming when we got back to the limo, "how could you do that to me?!" "I've done a lot of things," I said (the number 39 and words "clue" and "hunt" come to mind), "you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Um, stealing the most gorgeous boy on the planet from me!" Her head was practically exploding. "Avery, I did you a favor. You were going to have an aneurism. All I did was insure he would be there." She stopped yelling and pondered that for a minute, deciding whether or not to trust me. Which, in all retrospect, she probably shouldn't.

Eventually, she calmed down. "You could've given me a warning or something." I rolled my eyes, "Then it wouldn't have been as legit." She thought about that, still deciding whether or not I was lying.

"Oh, well, um, thanks..?" she said. "You are so welcome! What are friends for?" I gave her a half-hug as Alfred started the car.

* * *

**Isabel POV**

Isabel was about to order a top Lucian assassin to kill this bakery person. "No, no no! Does it sound like I'm saying two? I said _twelve_!" "Well, we can't do it on such short notice," he said in his ridiculous accent. What was that anyway?

"Well, if don't figure out how to do it, you're only payment will be a bullet through the head!" she screamed. Then she forced herself to calm down. _Stress causes wrinkles,_ she reminded herself. "Hello? Hello?" the bakery person had hung up. On _her_. _Isabel Kabra_.

She took her brand new iPhone and threw it as hard as she could. Before it could hit anything, she grabbed the gun nearest to her and shot it. The phone flew apart all over the room.

_Well, that takes care of that_, she thought. Isabel was furious to be stuck planning her brat of a daughter's birthday party. The only reason she took those disobedient little traitors back was to get closer to Amy and Dan, who had actually _won_ the clue hunt. But so far, she had been stuck doing all those motherly things. Her children rarely even spoke of those American peasants.

Isabel was just thankful that inferior boy Ian had finally gone off to college. Now she only had to see him on holidays and during the summer. And at Natalie's birthdays...

Isabel heard the front door slam. "Mum! I'm home!" Speaking of inferior brats she was stuck looking after... Isabel plastered a fake smile on her face and walked out to talk to her. "Natalie, darling! How was the mall?" "Oh brilliant. I invited that Avery girl and this boy to my party."

Avery? Who was Avery? Isabel decided not to question her. "What boy?" she asked, as if she cared who Natalie invited to this wretched party. "This boy Matthew. You know, the one with the blondish hair and green eyes?"

A light bulb went off in Isabel's head. "Oh, right. Speaking of blond hair and green eyes, how are those Cahill children you and your brother are so infatuated with?" Natalie's eyes got wide at the word "infatuated", "Mum, we aren't infatuated with them. Well... I'm not! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, stop being so defensive! I was only kidding!" Isabel said. "Perhaps you should invite them to your party," she suggested. Natalie just gaped silently in disbelief. "_Excuse me?!_ Why on this bloody Earth would I even vaguely _consider_ inviting Daniel?! Him and his sister are just annoying, inferior peasants with _no _sense of fashion _whatsoever!"_

"Natalie, calm yourself. Stress causes wrinkles!" Isabel yelled over her daughter's miniature tantrum. "Just invite them already," she said. Natalie opened her mouth to dispute, but Isabel gave her a glare. _"Now."_ she ordered in a voice that could make anyone pass out from fear. Natalie ran off.

* * *

**Dan POV**

I was just sitting on the couch playing videogames when Fiske came in. Yes, I have a couch in my room. I'm just epic like that. "Dan, would you mind turning that awful noise off for a minute?" he yelled over the sound of my speakers blaring. Told you, epic.

I rolled my eyes and paused the game. "Fiske, this had better be important. This guy, nunchuckmaster367 , was about to challenge me to a duel. If I win, this will be my hundredth kill. That's pretty major to me," I said.

Now it was Fiske's turn to roll his eyes. "Dan, you and Amy-" "And that is where my interest ends," I interrupted. Then I turned the game back on. Fiske tried to talk over it, but I only got the words, "You... flying... London... Kabra... Natalie... 'Sweet Sixteen!" I paused my game and turned to Fiske, gaping. Me, flying to London, at the Cobra residence, to Natalie's Sweet Sixteen?

Oh heck no. "What?" Fiske composed himself after regaining his hearing. "I said, you and Amy will be flying to London and staying at the Kabra residence to attend Natalie Kabra's 'Sweet Sixteen' as she calls it."

"How do you even know this?" I asked. When did her Royal Evil-ness get our number? "Well, according to Amy, she got a 'text' from Ian, who got a 'text' from Natalie who wanted you two to come to her party." Of course Amy had Ian's phone number.

"Well, Fiske, you can tell _Amy_ that I'm not interested." "Amy predicted you'd say that. She wants me to tell you that if you don't go she'll post 'the video' on Natalie's Facebook page." I smacked my forehead. I was never gonna live that down.

Geez, who videotapes their little brother sleeping anyway? I thought she only did that to Ia- I mean a certain unnamed British boy whose last name sounds like a type of snake. I groaned, "Fine. Whatever."

As soon as Fiske left I pulled out my phone and texted Amy:

**Dan: what was that**

**Amy: going 2 natalies party? i bet you anything isabel wanted her to invite us**

**Dan: so we go?!**

**Amy: dan, theyre up to something**

**Dan: obviously**

**Amy: so, i want to see what it is**

**Dan: and you want to see cobra**

**Amy: shut up. were going. ian has nothing 2 do with it**

**Dan: uh huh suuuuure**

**Amy: DAN!**

**Dan: fine. well go to her stupid party**

Great. Now I'd have to spend my winter break in London at some stupid bratty rich girl's birthday party. Then again, I might be able to meet some hot British girls... Nah, still not worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Not a super exciting chapter, but kind of important. Aw, Isabel still wins Mother of the Year Award. I kind of had to have her take Natalie back, otherwise Natalie wouldn't be able to afford the amazing party I have planned for her. Dan, so rude to Fiske... Reviews, questions, comments, and suggestions are still appreciated! Feel free to bash any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm a bit OCD when it comes to that.**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	3. The Flight and The Arrival

**A/N: Well, I spent 3 and a half hours driving to South Carolina for my cousin's graduation (XD Happy Graduation Makenzie!) with my dad and my brother who spent the entire time either debating about baseball teams or contemplating why I would name one of my characters "Natan". Yeah... needless to say I had a lot of time to work on this. I wrote this, then got bored with it and rewrote it, then rewrote it again. I'm just ready for Amy and Dan to get to England already... Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Grand Theft Auto, the Ballad of Gay Tony (part of Grand Theft Auto), Cast Away, Skittles, or anything else that sounds copyrighted.**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

"Dan! Are you ready to go yet?" Amy yelled. It was 3:30. If they didn't leave soon they would miss their flight. "Wait, if our flight leaves at five why are we leaving now?" Dan called over the sounds of... was it Grand Theft Auto he was playing? Amy honestly had no clue.

"Dan! We have to leave early so we can get through security! After winning the clue hunt you should know this by now!" I called back. "Well I can't leave now! I'm in the standing in the middle of mass-murdering people in Gay Tony's Night Club!"

"We're leaving now!" Amy yelled, then actually processed what Dan had said. "Wait, you're doing what?!" Dan was running down the stairs. "Uh, I'm in the middle of rescuing homeless bunnies from the evil... uh... Mr. Fox? Yeah... that's what I meant. Well, gotta go. Don't wanna miss the flight." Amy rolled her jade-green eyes as Dan ran out the door. _You go to college for a few months..._ she thought.

* * *

**Dan POV:**

Stupid Amy. Making me go to this stupid party. Stupid Natalie. Stupid Isabel for giving birth to her. Stupid Vikram for being a Cahill. Stupid Grace for inviting them to her funeral. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

I was standing in the stupid security line, getting my bag checked. By checked I mean dug through mercilessly. Geez, you bring a couple throwing stars and all of the sudden the TSA are all up in your business.

"A sword? Really now, Dan?" Amy was asking as she looked at the pile of "dangerous items" they found in my luggage. Please, as if I could kill anyone with this. "A dart gun," the TSA guy said. Amy glared at me.

"What? _Natalie's_ allowed to have one." "Yeah, because _Natalie_ knows how to use it." I rolled my eyes. After 45 minutes of taking every single one of my epic ninja stuff and/or NPEs (Natalie Protection Equipment), an explanation from Amy to one of the Tomas TSA people, and a _very_ thorough pat-down, we were allowed in.

"Now, our flight leaves at five and should only be a little over six hours." "Yeah, yeah, I know I kn- wait, WHAT?! If we leave at five and London is 5 hours ahead of us..." I did the math in my head. "Holy crap! We're getting there at 4 in the morning?!"

Amy smirked. "Way to go, dweeb. You figured it out. But don't worry, we actually get in at 4:15." Ugh. Stupid Isabel. Booking us a stupid flight at a stupid time to a stupid party. What was so "sweet" about the Sweet Sixteen anyway? I never got that.

"Now boarding. Flight 7642 to London Heathrow Airport," the monotone intercom voice came on. Amy and I thought little of it until I looked at our boarding passes. "Uh, Amy. I think we're Flight 7649 to London Heathrow Airport," I said.

Amy looked down at her boarding pass. Then she jumped up, grabbed her suitcase and took off. "Wow, thanks for waiting," I grumbled under my breath before grabbed my suitcase and following her.

Being the epic ninja master that I am, I caught up with her quickly. "Run faster, Amy!" I called before passing her up. "Last call for passengers boarding Flight 7642 to London Heathrow Airport." There's the gate. One of those stupid way-too-perky flight people was closing the door. Dang, these people load fast.

"WAIT!" I yelled before throwing my boarding pass at her and running through the door. Amy soon followed my example (except she was more polite like the dork she is). "You are _so _lucky we didn't miss it," Amy said.

"What? Like it's _my_ fault?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice. "Yes, dweeb. If you hadn't brought all of your weapons, the TSA wouldn't have had to search us for 45 minutes!" "Well, Amy, I hope your happy. Now when Natalie attacks me, and we all know she will, I'll be completely defenseless!"

"Whatever, Daniel." "Did you just call me Daniel? Amy! Did you seriously just call me Daniel? Ugh, this place is getting to us already!" Amy grinned evilly and stepped inside the plane.

I noticed her sitting in a window seat up front. I looked down at my boarding pass. Great, now I got to sit by some stranger. For 6 hours and like 15 minutes. I walked down the aisle looking for Row G.

_I swear to God if this is anything like last time..._ I thought before shuddering. Then I found Row G. The only person there was some business guy sleeping with headphones on in the aisle seat. Which was totally tolerable. The person in the middle was a hot blond girl with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

That wasn't even the best part. She had a PS3 on and when she saw me she said, "Oh, is dis your seat over 'ere?" with a European accent. _Oh heck yes_, I thought before sitting down.

* * *

**Amy POV (again):**

Amy had definitely had better flights. Usually, the window seat was awesome. However, the window seat was not awesome when some snoring fat guy was in the aisle seat and an old British man who smelled suspiciously of tobacco was in the middle. Between the smell and the lack of space, Amy could've suffocated.

She was thankful when the in-flight movie came on, until she saw what it was. _Cast Away?_ **(A/N: Plane crash movie.) **Were they even serious? This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Dan POV (again):**

I was disappointed when the flight was over. But at least I got Karolina's phone number. Turns out she was from Prague, loves videogames, and does gymnastics. Her knowledge regarding ninjas was lacking a bit, but that could be changed over time. Once we got off the plane we had to part ways; London was just a layover for her.

I caught up with Amy at the baggage claim. "That was awful," she said. "Not really," I grinned. "Whatever, dweeb." After finally finding our bags, we wandered around the airport until we found a man holding a sign that said: Amy and **Daniel **Cahill. Of course. She just _had_ to put emphasis on the Daniel, didn't she?

The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out. Which would've been the case for me, except I found out that you can _order_ food and movies and stuff for free on these things! All I had to do was give them Fiske's credit card number! Which I may or may not have memorized...

So, two bags of Skittles, three ninja movies, and a cup of coffee later I was wide awake. Not on a sugar rush at all, I promise. "Right this way, Miss Amy and Mr. Daniel." "Hey, it's Dan! You British people must have no memory or something!"

The driver guy, I think his nametag said Alfred (Haha. Like Batman), sighed in an I-hate-my-job kind of way and said, "Yes, right. Miss Amy and Mr. _Dan." _"That's better, Batman dude..." my voice sounded kinda weird, and all of the sudden I had the urge to run around and scare random people. See? Totally not a sugar rush.

Alfred led us to the limo in the almost completely deserted parking lot. When we got in, I noticed the snack dispenser. I pushed the button, and out came a bunch of Skittles. I jumped up and screamed, "_YES!" _ Amy smacked her forehead when she saw the Skittles, "Dan, the more of those you eat, the harder you'll crash."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Everyone knew crashes were just myths anyway. The rest of the drive was pretty much uneventful, and I was getting pretty jumpy in the car. You wouldn't know how cramped a limo is until you've had 3 bags of Skittles and sat in one for half an hour.

The second the limo stopped I jumped out and ran around in circles. "Dan, get inside already!" I heard Amy call from behind me. Not bothering to slow down, I bolted in. Seriously, as much as I hate the Kabras, their mansion was freaking awesome. All sorts of things to run, jump, and climb on.

I immediately ran up the stairs. Ha, take that Amy. So much for crashi- Wow... I'm all woozy now. I yawned and trudged to the nearest door. It was pink and had sparkly letters on it. Oh well.

I opened the door. Inside the room was like the size of my living room. And the carpet looked really soft... Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Originally this was going to be two chapters with a more detailed flight. But I said to myself, "Nah, if I don't get to the Natan soon I'm going to bore myself to death." So that is why it is one long and kind of useless chapter. I promise I'm as happy as you are they ****_finally_**** got to England. The plane crash movie on an airplane was from my dad's personal experience while flying to Tokyo. Credit for knowledge of Grand Theft Auto goes to my cousin Carver and my brother Luke. Ok, so I had a ton of views, but very few reviews, so I'm going on strike. I'm not updating until I get some more reviews, and the Natany chapters are coming up, so review people! (PS: Thanks to Katniss Cahill and The Gone Angel Gives Brofist for reviewing both chapters!)**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	4. The First Day Part 1

**A/N: Aw, I totally love you guys. I went on strike and guess what? I got reviews. I should threaten you more often... Anyways, yes Natalie says one curse word, but the ratings said that was still under K+. I'm still strongly considering changing it to T though. Also, this chapter is dedicated to natalieandiankabrarox, who not only reviewed but told me by PM that I needed to update, and threatened to kill herself if I didn't. So, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, GameStop, or London Heathrow Airport from Chapter Three. I do own Matthew, who I'm sure is hated, and Avery, who will be hated after this and the next chapter.**

* * *

**Dan POV:**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was surrounded by pink. Seriously, the carpet was pink, the doors were pink, the curtains were pink, the canopy bed beside of me was pink... It was like someone took what was once and awesome room and sent a pink tornado through it, leaving only total pink chaos.

The second thing I noticed was that I was on the floor, in my clothes, with almost no memory of coming in here. Last night was all a big Skittled blur.

The third thing I noticed was that someone was screaming at me. _"DANIEL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!" _I looked up and saw some kind of Natalie clone that looked nothing like the real thing.

First of all, the clone's hair wasn't perfectly styled; it was tangled and hanging down naturally. She/It (not sure which one) was wearing just normal pajama pants and a tank top. Also, this version of Natalie had normal colored cheeks, lips, and eyelids, eyelashes that were at a normal length, and no dark ring around her eyes. And you know what? The Natalie clone looked kind of pretty. Well, as pretty as a Natalie anything could be.

Wait! Was this what girls looked like without their makeup on? Dang... Wait! Does that mean I called the _real_ Natalie pretty? Dangit. I looked up at her and gave her a signature Dan smirk, "'Sup, Nat?"

* * *

**Amy POV:**

Since Amy shared a dorm with notorious party-girl Faith Brooklyn, she often woke up to the sound of screaming, music, etc. So waking in the Kabra mansion to screaming was no big deal for her.

"DANIEL! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" There was the sound of a shot being fired, then there was silence for a few seconds. Amy sat up in alarm, but calmed down when she heard Dan yell, "NATALIE! WHAT DID YOU INJECT ME WITH? SERIOUSLY NATALIE, WHAT WAS IT?!"

Then Dan burst into her room, panting. Natalie came in a few seconds later, carrying her dart gun. When she saw Dan's weakened state she ditched the gun and jumped on Dan, knocking him over. They tumbled over in a fight-to-the-death.

Amy, unsure of what to do, just sat there uselessly and watched them fight it out. She vaguely remembered a parenting magazine that talked about how kids get along if allowed to fight it out. _We'll see..._ Amy thought.

The fight that we all thought would inevitably lead to the death of either a certain unnamed Madrigal or a certain unnamed Lucian (probably the Madrigal though) only lasted a few minutes, because then a totally, calm, freshly showered and dressed Isabel Kabra strode in with a water spritzer.

She stood in front of the two animalistic teenagers and proceeded to spray them with water until they calmed down. Amy almost doubled over laughing. "Well, Natalie I am ashamed of you. Attacking this poor, defenseless boy like that. You and I both know you could've killed him!"

Natalie looked down, clearly embarrassed while Dan opened his mouth to defend his wounded pride. Before he could say anything, Isabel continued with, "Now, Natalie, I believe you owe Daniel an apology." Sure, she sounded all nice and sincere, but Amy saw right through it . Hence the reason she and Dan were going to Natalie's party.

She seemed to fool Natalie, though. "Whatever. Sorry, peasant." "Whatever. Brat." "Excellent. Now, Natalie you look absolutely dreadful. Go fix yourself." Natalie blushed self-consciously. Wait, _what?!_ Only Isabel could do that to Natalie.

After Natalie left to go "fix herself", Dan left to get over his crash, and Isabel went off to boil more live puppies or something. After that Amy just laid down and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Natalie POV (approx. 45 minutes later):**

I was back at the mall with Avery (see, I remembered her name this time), looking at dresses for my party. Avery was trying on the God-awful pink dress that was at _least_ two sizes too small. "So, I heard Danielle Reese was wearing a dress from _last_ season to this. I mean, come on, how FLO can you get?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Seriously." Or something like that. Honestly, Avery could be such a bore. It wasn't until she said, "OMG! Cute boy alert!" That I started listening. She ran into the dressing room and came out 20 seconds later in regular clothes, absentmindedly tossing the dress and some money at the cashier.

I followed her, curious to see this boy. I caught up with her outside of the GameStop. "He went right in there. OMG! There he is!" I looked through the mass of nerds to see who Avery thought was so cute. Then I saw him.

I could only see the back of him, but I could tell he was hot. He had a strong figure, thick blond hair and... OH MY FREAKING GOD IT WAS DANIEL CAHILL! Oh my God. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. OMG! Avery was _into_ him?! Ugh!

"Avery, no! Absolutely not! Daniel is off limits!" She turned to look at me in surprise. "You _know_ him?" she asked. "Yes! He's my cousin!" Her eyes darted back and forth, noting the fact that we looked absolutely nothing alike. "He is?"

"Well, no, not exactly. He's um... it's complicated!" I struggled to find the words to explain the Cahill situation. "Well, if you aren't dating him, and you're not related to him, then you have no claim to him," Avery reasoned.

"No, Avery, just... no! Daniel is _off limits!"_ I was getting more and more annoyed. She smirked and flipped her hair back, "Matthew was off limits. Look where that got me." Then she waltzed inside, leaving me, for the first time ever, wondering what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I hope you like it. Yes, Dan and Natalie called each other attractive. Ah, young, clueless love... I hate Avery now, and hate myself for coming up with her. I'm sure you feel the same way, and will hate her more after Chapter Five. Also, just because I updated doesn't mean I won't go on strike again, so review!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	5. The First Day Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so I have some things to say to reviewers:**

**KatnissCahill (from Chapter 2 review): Yeah, Amy and Ian are 19, Dan is 16, and Natalie is 15**

**AmianNatan4ever: OMG! I didn't even know that was a pun until you said something. I mean... yeah... I totally meant to do that...**

**The Gone Angel Gives Brofist: *sigh* Start slapping...**

**Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 clues I would be able to write this set after Day of Doom. If you've read it you know what I mean. Oh, I don't own GameStop either...**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Dude, it turns out that England is _totally awesome_. Isabel just gave me money. For free. Of course after that I just ran (well, rode in a limo) to the nearest GameStop, ready to buy the first violent Xbox game I could find.

And that's not even the best part. Right as I was checking out, some blond chick named Avery just walked up and started talking to me. Wow, you decide to go to your bratty sort-of-cousin's Sweet Sixteen and all of the sudden blond chicks are all over you. I should go to England more often.

"So, um, you know Natalie then?" Avery was asking. Yes, if you count constantly being hunted down by her or hating her with the burning passion of a thousand suns (Ew. My dorky Amy side is coming out) knowing someone.

Of course I couldn't tell Avery that, so I said, "Uh, yeah. We're... family friends? My sister and I are staying at her mansion for her birthday." Avery snorted indignantly.

"My _mansion_ is much bigger than Natalie's _house_," she grumbled. "I seriously doubt it," I replied. Especially if you count the underground Lucian base in the square footage. "Please. Her _house_ really isn't all that big." Must I repeat the "underground Lucian base" part? I shrugged.

"So, you're going to Natalie's party?" she was grinning, but also talking through clenched teeth, like she was irritated or something. "Uh, yeah, I guess," I answered. "Oh, great! Me to, I'm like Natalie's... best friend or something..." Her grin was starting to creep me out.

"So, do you want to hang out some time?" she asked. "Uh, sure, maybe," I replied. "Great. I'm going over to Natalie's _house_ for a little bit tomorrow, so we can hang out after that." She started to walk away, but stopped and grabbed my phone.

She tapped the screen a couple times before taking a picture of herself and giving the phone back. "That is my actual phone number," she told me before blowing a kiss and walking off.

**Natalie POV**

Avery was going to pay. How _dare_ she disobey my orders? Um, hello? I was in the one in charge of this friendship. She was _supposed_ to be the one who strived to impress me. When did she get all independent? I stormed through the mall, looking for her while Alfred was sprinting with all of my bags to keep up with me.

I had just come out of the arcade. Which, by the way, I will _never_ enter again. _Ever_. So many nerds... all in one place... It makes me shudder just thinking about it. Anyways, the witch and the peasant were nowhere to be seen. The only place left to check was the food court.

I walked to the center and stood there, highly-trained Lucian eyes scanning the room for either one of them. Finally, there they were, talking by the pizza (*shudder*) restaurant. Avery was doing something to his phone. Then she blew him a kiss (which irked me. That was _my _move) and left. Which left me with a choice: go after her or Daniel.

In the end I went after Daniel: the stupider they are the easier they are to manipulate. And, as much as I despise Avery right now, she was far smarter than Daniel. "Daniel!" I yelled from behind him.

He jumped and turned around. "Hey, Nat... alie..." he said, "what's up with you?" "Stay away from Avery, Daniel," I ordered, which seemed to confuse the poor American peasant. "Why? Isn't she your best friend?" he asked. Oh, right. That stupid detail just kept coming back.

"Exactly," I saved, "and I don't want some American peasant dating my best friend." "I'm not dating her, we're just hanging out later. Why do you care anyway?" he asked. Why _did_ I care? "You know what, Daniel? You're right. I don't care in the slightest of ways. I hope you enjoy yourself with Avery. Take her to my party for all I care." The I stormed off.

**Dan POV (again): **

What the heck just happened? And why do I feel like I should be apologizing for something?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's kinda short, but I love it just the same. The Natan is blossoming... Personally I think Isabel just gave Dan the money to get rid of him. Or, you know, conveniently Also I may not be able to update for a little while because of this Horror Movie convention in Georgia I'm going to with my parents. Seriously though, review people! The button is there for a reason.**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	6. The (Very Awkward) Dinner

**A/N: Be appreciative! Technically I wasn't going to be able to update until Monday, but I managed to squeeze this one in by updating while my deep-sleeping family is asleep in the hotel room. Hehe... *looks around as if I expect someone to pop out and ground me* I think I'm safe for now. Also, it took a heck of a lot of research to create a fictional French dinner. So read on APPRECIATIVELY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, ****_A Wrinkle in Time,_**** or anything French...**

* * *

**Amy POV**

After Natalie and Dan had returned from the mall (Amy never thought she'd hear "Dan" and "mall" in a sentence together without the words "hates" or "blew up the" in between them) they had immediately gone to opposite sides of the mansion and avoided each other, making Amy wonder what the heck happened between them.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful without Dan and Natalie trying to kill each other, so Amy had drifted to the library. And the Kabras had an _amazing_ library. Every book Amy could possibly imagine was there. Currently, she was sitting in this plush chair reading_ A Wrinkle in Time._

Or at least she was until Dan had come blundering in. "Amy? Hello? Is there a dork in here somewhere?" he called. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up. Dan's blond-haired green-eyed head popped out from behind a bookshelf. "Ha!" he said, "I knew it!"

Amy rolled her eyes again. "What is it, Dan?" she asked. Dan smirked. "Your boyfriend just got here. Oh, and the Mother of All Cobras just called for dinner." "Not my boyfriend, and okay," Amy said.

Dan smirked evilly, "S-s-s-so, Am-m-y. Are you g-gonna s-s-stutter when you see I-i-ian?" "N-no." _Ugh, _Amy thought. She hardly ever stuttered anymore. Well, unless it was involving boys, but that was beside the point.

"Uh-huh, s-s-sure." Then Dan left. Resigning, Amy closed her book and left the library. After ten minutes of actually looking for the dining room, she arrived to the huge room with a table that looked like it was made of pure gold.

Isabel and Natalie had both changed into expensive-looking dresses (Natalie's was black while Isabel's was blood-red. Fitting.) and Ian was wearing a nice Armani suit, which made Amy feel terribly underdressed in just regular jeans and a sweater. Of course Dan was just in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, but he just looked like he didn't care.

"Amy, lovely of you to join us," said Isabel, who was _still_ being nice to them. Amy narrowed her eyes and examined the room for anything suspicious. Then she noticed Ian doing the same thing. _So he doesn't trust Isabel either, then,_ she thought. Once Amy was confident there were no immediate dangers, she sat down.

Then the food was served. Five servers came out and placed a plate with these pastry-like things covered in cheese and tomatoes in front of each person. After examining the food for any signs of poison Amy allowed herself to taste it. Man, these chefs could _cook._ These things (whatever they were) were delicious.

"I just love French food," Isabel commented as drinks were being served. Everyone got a glass of water (except Dan, who insisted on having a Coke), but then the servers brought out glasses of wine.

Isabel, Ian, and Natalie took theirs and maturely sipped them. Amy, however, quietly asked the lady to take Dan and hers away. Dan glared at her from across the table.

Natalie's_ allowed to have one_, he said with his eyes.

_Yeah, because_ Natalie _knows how to use it,_ she replied.

Dan grumbled and allowed the lady to take his wine, earning a smirk from all three of the Kabras. "So, Amy, how is your goat cheese and tomato tart?" Isabel asked. "F-f-fine," she replied, immediately cursing her stutter.

There was an awkward silence as the servers took the tarts away and brought out some kind of salad. "Grilled Seafood Nicoise," Isabel said, as if anyone cared what it was called. Amy tried it, and it was just as good as the "goat cheese and tomato tart". Dan was just picking at it and eating what was recognizable.

The awkwardness still hung in the air, so Amy deciding to break the silence. "So..." she said, "how was the mall?" Dan and Natalie's heads both snapped up. They spoke at the same time:

"It was _great_. Why'd you ask? WHAT'VE YOU HEARD?!"

"Absolutely _brilliant_. No need to ask really."

Amy already regretted asking. The awkward silence only got more awkward and more silent. After the salad the servers brought out what Isabel called "Chestnut Soup with Crème Fraiche." More eating in awkward silence.

Eventually it looked like Isabel had had enough. "Natalie, how is the party planning going?" she asked. Natalie grinned and flipped her hair back. "Excellent, Mum. All of the invitations have been delivered, I've custom-ordered my dress, and everyone is finding dates. My party is more important than the prom!"

Isabel smiled, but Amy could see something else in her eyes. Anger, resentment? Judging by the narrowed amber eyes sitting diagonal from her, Amy knew Ian saw it too. She quickly shook it off; it was none of her business, right?

After the hors d'oeuvres, salad, and soup Amy was all but stuffed. But her hunger quickly arose again when the main course was served. It was some kind of fish, salmon probably, with black truffles. On the side there were frites, which Amy actually recognized as French-style fried potatoes.

Even though the food was absolutely wonderful, Amy kept noticing that Dan and Natalie were constantly glaring at each other. So, she did a very un-Amy-like thing and said, "Ok, what the heck happened at the mall?" That was when all Hell broke loose.

_"DANIEL IS DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" _

_"WE AREN'T DATING! WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT LATER!" _

_"OH PLEASE! IF THAT'S NOT DATING THEN I'M NOT GORGEOUS!" _

_"PLEASE, NATALE! WE ALL KNEW THAT AGES AGO!" _

_"EXUSE ME? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM THE MOST GORGEOUS GIRL ON THIS ENTIRE CONTINENT!"_

"_COULDA FOOLED ME! 'CAUSE I MET TWO GIRLS WHO WERE PRETTIER THAN YOU ON THIS CONTINENT ALONE! ONE'S NAME IS AVERY, AND THE OTHER'S KAROLINA!"_

_"I AM WAY PRETTIER THAN AVERY!"_

_"IF YOU WERE I'D BE DATING YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU, PEASANT!"_

_"I HATE YOU MORE, LITTLE MISS 'I'M SO DESPEATE FOR ATTENTION I DRESS UP LIKE SOME STUPID MODEL WANNABE! NEWSFLASH, COBRA,NO ONE THINKS YOU LOOK PRETTY LIKE THAT!"_

Natalie stopped yelling and just sat there for a moment in silence. Dan's face was bright red. Then Natalie stood up and said, "You know what? I don't have to listen to you, Daniel! You're just a stupid, immature boy who turns to Asian warriors as an outlet of trying to prove that you can help or protect people or whatever. Well, here's _your_ newsflash. You can't protect anyone! Amy was always dragging you out of trouble during the clue hunt, and you couldn't even save your parents from dying in a fire."

Then she ran out the door. Dan just stood there, gaping until he bolted in the opposite direction, leaving Amy, Ian and Isabel in shock. "I'll talk to Natalie," Ian said, standing up. Amy stood, too. "No," she said, "I think this is more of a girl talk. You take Dan." Ian nodded and left. Amy did the same, wondering where in the heck Natalie could've gone.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly longer than last chapter, but still a bit short. I love it but I hate it. I hate it because they had a fight but I love it because they fought like an old married couple like all people in clueless love do. Also, writing this chapter made me hungry because all the research I did had ****_very _****detailed pictures. *Sigh* Oh well... Okay, so the next chapter will probably be up sometime on Monday when we get back. It may be up super late, but I will try to get it up by then. So, other than that, you have like 4 or 5 days until I update, so I'm expecting some reviews!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	7. The Talks

**A/N: Oh my God guys I am so sorry! My internet crashed yesterday and I couldn't update until literally right now! Ok, so this is basically just a filler chapter, your real apology is the chapter after this. Hint: Super Natany. Ok so read on!**

**Disclaimer: -hilarious, witty, and random way of saying I don't own the 39 clues-**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy had searched the mansion for hours, looking for any sign of Natalie (or Dan by this point). So far, neither of them had been found. Even Isabel had helped for a while by telling Ian and Amy where the secret Lucian passageways were.

They even checked the mall, arcade, spa, all of those Dan-or-Natalie like places. The (apparently hormonal) teens were nowhere to be seen. Eventually everyone had given up and gone back to the Kabra mansion. Amy was currently reading in her room.

As she was reading, she kept hearing these noises from her closet. They sounded like sniffling, so Amy decided to take a risk and say, "Natalie...?" The noises stopped. Amy sighed, "Natalie, I know it's you. You may as well come out."

Slowly, out came the great Natalie Kabra, with tears rolling down her cheeks and running mascara and eyeliner. "Oh my God Natalie!" Amy exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

If looks could kill Amy would've been dead in instants. "Why _yes _Amy. I'm absolutely _brilliant." _Her voice was heavily laid with sarcasm. "Right, uh do you wanna t-t-talk?" "Yes, Amy. Bec-c-cause into th-that s-s-s-sort of th-th-thing," Natalie mocked.

Normally that would've upset Amy, but seeing as Natalie's appearance and mood Amy understood. Taking a deep breath, Amy scooted over and said, "S-sit. N-n-n-now." Natalie rolled her eyes but obliged.

"Talk," Amy ordered, surprising herself by not stuttering. Natalie looked around awkwardly, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to do at these girl-talk things?" Amy gave a small half-smile. "Talk about how much you hate my brother? And possibly why you were hiding in my closet?"

Natalie sighed and took a deep breath before ranting, "I was hiding in your hideously wardrobed closet because I knew you would never look there. Okay so I went to the mall with my sort-of-best friend Avery and we saw Daniel there. Avery thought he was cute and I told her he was off limits because he was my kind-of–cousin. Of course I couldn't explain the whole Cahill situation so she assumed I was lying because I might've stolen a guy she likes from her. So she goes after my bloody cousin and of course I was furious that she disobeyed me so I went after her and I told Daniel to stay away from her but instead he just tells me off. Then the bloody bloke decides to tell me I'm not _pretty?_ I don't think so."

Natalie finally stopped for air and looked at Amy hesitantly, "Did I do that right?" Amy, who was still processing, nodded and said, "Yeah. I think so." "So...?" Natalie looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, um, well, are you sure you weren't jealous that Dan was going out with someone else?" Natalie's face turned red and she bolted up, "_ABSOLUTELY NOT! I DESPISE DANIEL AND EVERYTHING HE STANDS FOR! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! UGH YOU'RE JUST LIKE DANIEL, AN IMMATURE, UGLY, WORTHLESS PEASANT!" _

Then she stormed out the room, slamming the door. "Wow. Shows how good I am at this," Amy said to herself.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian was fed up with hunting down him and Amy's pathetic siblings. He had searched everywhere for Amy's annoying little brother and there was nothing. Eventually he had decided it just wasn't worth his time and had retired to the kitchen in search of some food (since dinner was left unfinished).

When he came to the kitchen (which he had never been in before. That was for the peasant-like servants) he found several bright orange crumbs on the floor. Uncaring, he called for a chef.

When no one came he simply opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Finally he found some leftovers (*shudder*) from dinner and managed to figure out how to use the microwave (*shudder again*) to heat them up.

He was about to eat the pathetic excuse for food when he heard breathing above him. Carefully he set his plate of leftovers down on a nearby counter. Then, in a flash, he drew the pistol he had concealed in his pocket and shot it up.

There was a yelp, then a crash, and then Daniel Cahill was laying on the floor, rubbing his head and trying to get the food out of his hair. Ian looked up at saw pipes crisscrossing across the ceiling, which was obviously where Daniel had been hiding. One of the pipes had a bullet hole in it.

"Missed," Ian commented, glaring disdainfully at the gun. "What do you want, Cobra?" Dan snapped, clearly irritated. "Your sister is looking for you," Ian said, still trying to figure out why the bullet hadn't gone through Dan's skull.

"No duh. That's why I was up there," Dan said sarcastically while standing up. The two boys just stood there awkwardly as Dan tried to pick salmon out of his hair. "So, Amy wants us to... bond or something," Ian commented, clearly not happy about having to talk to a filthy Daniel Cahill.

"Fine. What the heck is your sister's deal?!" Dan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "You called her ugly," Ian pointed out. Dan shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I said no one thinks she looks like pretty when she pretends she's like some kind of super model or something."

Ian rolled his eyes, "That is the exact same thing as calling her ugly in her eyes." Dan rolled his eyes right back, "Yeah, whatever. Girls are just stupid." Ian, immediately knowing Dan's answer and that he would regret asking, took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think you might be upset because you fancy Natalie?"

Dan's head snapped up. "_NO FREAKING WAY WOULD I EVER CONSIDER LIKING NATALIE COBRA! SHE'S LIKE THIS FREAKISH EVIL LITTLE WITCH OR SOMETHING! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY?! YOU'RE JUST SOME EVIL LITTLE SNAKE-DEMON HYBRID!" _Then Dan stormed out, slamming the door and leaving Ian without dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Shortish but importantish for the next chapter (which I am dying to go finish). Ian's POV was for The Gone Angel Gives Brofist's pure raging fangirly enjoyment. I was going to cut it out completely, but I decided I needed to make this longer. So there it is. I'll probably update in a few days. Aaaaah! Review people! I got a ton of page views but like no reviews. So review! Or I'll make sure Dan ends up with Avery and Natalie ends up with Matthew. I might even bring Evan in. Mwahahahaha! Seriously, though. REEEVIEEEEWWWW!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	8. The Punishment (sort of)

**A/N: Well, here it is! Your actual apology! I love how as soon as I threatened to make Dan and Natalie end up with OCs and bring in the most hated fictional nerd on the planet I got a bunch of reviews. You all are ****very**** serious about your Amian and Natan. I would hate to see how many reviews I get if I threaten to bring in Jake... Nah, actually I would love to see it! So read on (and review) before I threaten to bring Jake in...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or those Terminator shooting games that are all over the mall I go to's arcade.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

Seriously, my brother and that pathetic girl he's in love with were starting to get on my nerves. I had been talking on the phone to Madelynn, my replacement Avery, when Ian burst into my room like he owned the place and dragged me into the living room before removing my weapons and tying me up. The nerve of some people.

"What exactly is it you want, Ian?" I asked. Ian smirked and said, "Just wait and see." Good Lord, sometimes I really want to strangle that boy (because we all know he isn't anywhere near a man. Even at nineteen).

Then we heard screams of, "No, Amy, no! Lemme go! Ah! NO! I don't wanna go in there!" I tried to jump up, quickly remembering afterwards that I was tied. As soon as Daniel was thrown into the living room, he burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You tied Cobra up! Shows how much of a spy you are, Natalie!"

I jerked and tried to get out of the ties, but to no avail. "DANIEL! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" He kept laughing until Amy pinned him down and tied him up. Then it was my turn. "Wow. How the 'mighty' have fallen. Shows how much of a ninja you are, Daniel!"

Daniel's face turned red and he began to try to attack me. As with me, his ties held him down. "What the heck is this about?!" he yelled.

Amy and Ian stood up in front of us. "Ok g-guys, you two have been g-g-g-going at it all d-d-day. We're staging an interv-v-vention." "No freaking w-w-way!" Daniel and I screamed/mocked at the same time.

"Natalie, apologize to Daniel for, as he calls it, 'freaking out'," Ian ordered. "Dan, you too," Amy said. I smirked and sat back, but remained silent. Daniel did the same. "Do it or I can and will show Natalie the video," Amy threatened, causing Dan to slink back in his chair.

I, on the other hand, perked up. "Brilliant. That means that I get to see this video and I don't have to listen to you two. It's a win-win situation." Daniel's eyes got wide and fearful, but Ian simply smirked, "No, dear sister I'm afraid you won't win. If you don't cooperate Isabel has agreed to cut your credit cards off."

I sunk back down. Still with perfect posture, mind you, but less enthusiastic. Those two would pay for this. "Fine. Stage your bloody intervention." Ian and Amy grinned. "Lovely. Natalie, apologize to Daniel," Ian ordered again. "Dan," Daniel and Amy muttered at the same time.

Paying no mind to the Americans, I said, "Fine. Daniel I hereby formally apologize for any wrongdoing you see fit to apologize for." Very tear-jerking, I know. "Dan, your turn," Amy said.

Daniel looked up at me and said, "Ditto." Amy smacked him on the back of the head (much to my enjoyment) and he finally exclaimed, "Fine, fine! Sorry."

"There. Can you release us now?" I asked. Amy and Ian just smirked. "What?" Daniel and I asked at the same time. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "That is not all. Today you two will be 'bonding'." Ian pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"OH HECK NO!" Daniel screamed. I exclaimed something as well, but mine had more four letter words in it. Amy grabbed Daniel's right arm and held it in place as Ian handcuffed my left arm to it. When it was done we were untied, and I hurriedly reached up to my hair to get a bobby pin to pick the lock.

Surprisingly, it wouldn't budge. "Did I forget to mention? These are digital and on a timer. They'll only unlock after four hours. Sorry," Ian taunted. I glared, "Ian, when this is all over. I swear I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"See? You're getting along already! Hurry along, now!" Ian was clearly enjoying this. Just wait. _One of these days he'll wake up bald,_ I thought. Daniel was clearly thinking the same thing about his sister.

"Fine. I have a spa appointment in an hour, so let's go to the mall," I said. Daniel glared but followed me. Not that he had any choice, seeing as how I dragged him outside.

"DANIEL! FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" I screamed. Normally people in the mall would be staring at someone doing this, but they all knew me, so they just went on their merry way, not bothering to question why I was handcuffed to an American. "COBRA! FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!" he yelled back.

We had been arguing for the past ten minutes on where we were going before my spa appointment (because we were going to that. Daniel had no say in the matter). "Ugh! I made a vow to _never_ set foot in that horrid place ever again!" Daniel rolled his eyes, "And _I _vowed never to set foot in a spa again! So I guess neither of us gets what we want!"

"Wait," I said with a calmer tone, "when did you go to a spa?" Daniel's face turned red, and he countered with, "When did you go to the arcade?" Oh, right. He didn't know about that yet. "Touché." "We're going shopping, Daniel. That is final." "Sorry, but I don't take orders from Cobras," Daniel said before dragging me off. _Me._

"DANIEL! STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP! DAAAAAAAANIEEEEEEELLLLLL!" I screamed bloody murder the whole time he dragged me. Did anyone stop to help? Of course not. He pulled me, kicking and screaming, into the arcade. A bunch of nerds were there, but they continued playing as if nothing was happening.

He dragged us up to the nearest empty game; it was about some bloke named the Terminator and you had to shoot all of these robots with cheap, plastic guns. Daniel tried to insert an American dollar into the machine. I rolled my eyes, "Daniel, this is London, not Boston." Then I tossed him some proper currency.

He inserted enough money for _two_ people to play. "Daniel, I'm not playing this, or any, game," I told him. "Why not?" he asked back. "Um, hello? Natalie Kabra here, most popular girl in school? What if one of my friends sees me?!" He grinned, "Then we'll have to ask them what they're doing in an arcade full of nerds, won't we?"

Then the game started, and my Lucian instincts took over and I fired the gun with rapid speed. Even with only one hand, I was doing extremely well. Then, suddenly, the game was over. "What happened?!" I whined. Daniel rolled his eyes, "We both died."

_"WHAT?!"_ I screamed, _"HOW DARE THEY KILL ME? I'M NATALIE KABRA! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND POWERFUL PERSON ON THE PLANET! INSERT MORE MONEY! THEY WILL PAY!" _Daniel looked shocked, but did as I said and put the rest of the money I gave him into the machine.

Then the game started up again. This time, I used all of my highly-trained skills. My eyes darted around for enemies, determined not to fail me again. Those peasants would pay for defeating the daughter of the Lucian branch leader, that was for sure.

Then the game was over. Again. I screamed as loud as I could. _"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"_ "Uh, maybe we should quit..." Daniel said. I smacked him, "_ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE WILL QUIT WHEN I WIN!" _ Then I put money into the machine, determined to beat it.

I shot enemies like my life depended on it. One went down. Then another. Then ten. Then twenty. Until finally there were no more. The game did the usual victory thing, while I squealed and hugged Daniel.

Of course, after a few seconds I realized what I was doing and stopped. "That was the adrenaline from battle," I stated. Daniel nodded, "Obviously." We stood there in awkward silence until Daniel said, "Don't you have a spa appointment or something?" "Hm? OH MY SPA APPOINTMENT!" I ran out of the mall, Daniel sprinting to keep up with me.

* * *

"Ah! Miss Kabra! How pleasant to see you again!" the spa manager showered me with compliments, as usual. "Yes, yes. I'm here for my appointment. But unfortunately I've been handcuffed to an American, so he'll have to follow me around." The manager nodded like a blundering idiot and led me to my first station: facials.

* * *

"So, tell me? Why are you doing this again?" Daniel was asking. "Because, my party is in two days and I want to look perfect for it!" I responded by stating the obvious. "Fine, whatever. But I still don't see why you need it."

* * *

When my spa appointment was over (we had to cut out certain things due to the person of the opposite gender being handcuffed to me) Daniel and I still had about an hour of being handcuffed together, so for a while we just sat in the limo and did nothing. Then Daniel's streak of brilliance hit.

"I have an idea," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do tell," I answered in a bored voice. "How about we get back at our siblings?" I looked up at him and grinned, "Daniel, I never thought I'd say this, but you are absolutely brilliant."

We had Alfred (who Daniel calls Batman Dude for some reason) drive us to the nearest convenient store. Once there we bought tools for out attack: feathers, hair dye, and about 50 chocolate bars. Not exactly threatening unless used for Daniel and me's evil purposes. "Let's go," Daniel said before we bolted back to the limo.

* * *

Almost everything was in place. The hair dye was in Amy and Ian's shampoo bottles, and the chocolate was melted and mixed with the feathers. All we had to do was set it up to fall on Ian when he went to his room. We were being particularly mean to my brother; it was obvious he had come up with the handcuff idea and Amy had just gone along with it.

Daniel was doing something to the bucket containing our concoction and the door. What it was, I have no idea. I think he was rigging it to fall when the door was opened. "Honestly, Daniel! Aren't you done yet?! My arm is starting to hurt!" It was true. He was on a ladder and using both hands, thus having my arm stretched to its absolute limit.

"Almost... just one more adjustment... GOT IT!" Then he jumped down from the ladder. We had just relaxed when we heard, "I dunno why they would be in here, but I guess we can check." It was Ian. He was probably talking to Daniel's colorblind sister. What he saw in that girl I would never understand.

"Oh crap!" Daniel exclaimed. We looked around for somewhere to go. Finally we just pulled the ladder into Ian's bedroom closet, which he rarely used since he got a whole room across the hall for his clothes.

I never realized how cramped Ian's bedroom closet was until I was stuck in there with Daniel and a ladder. The two us were only about an inch away from each other. Then we heard a click. I looked down to see that our handcuffs had unlocked. "Perfect timing," Daniel muttered. I rolled my eyes in agreement.

We just kind of stood there for a while, unsure of what to do. There were screams of outrage as the chocolate and feathers fell on whoever opened the door. Dan and I both grinned and Dan muttered, "Classic."

Then he turned to me again. "So, um, I actually had fun today, Natalie," Daniel whispered. Wow. He didn't call me Cobra for once! Not that I cared or anything. Certainly not.

So I just smiled and whispered back, "Me too." He grinned, and then all of the sudden our faces were moving closer together. I closed my eyes and didn't bother to worry about being about to kiss my sworn enemy. Our lips were just about to touch when... "_DAN?! NATALIE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

We both jumped apart, landing in clothes that Ian hardly wore. The light came on and we saw not only Ian and Amy, but also Avery (so the blond demon was back!) and Matthew. All of whom were covered in melted chocolate mixed with feathers. "Oh brilliant!" I exclaimed while Dan said, "Oh, we are so screwed."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! My first rushed ending! I hope you liked it, though. It's pretty long too: 2,080 words. How about that? Did anyone catch Natalie calling Dan Dan at the end there? Aw, you thought Matthew was gone, didn't you? Nope. I'm just evil like that. So I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it may take a bit. We keep having these random power outages and wifi (is that spelled right? I honestly have no clue. According to Google it is) crashes, much to my annoyance. So remember kids: Reviews make Dan and Natalie realize certain things sooner. And keep Jake out of the story. So review!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	9. The Cover-Up and the Newly-Found Dates

**A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile. I know I've been kinda MIA, but I've been sick all week and if I don't update now it'd probably be forever before another chapter was up. Ok, so reviews:**

**Epic Books: Don't kill me! Jake was never going to be in the story, I swear!**

**AmianNatan4ever: Yeah, I'm evil. I embrace the fact.**

**Joshua C. Hill (from Chapter 7): I know he's not the mole. I just don't like him because he beat Ian to Amy. And you're right, I hate Jake a heck of a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I feel too bad to be creative in saying I don't own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Oh, great. You know what? I have had the most terrible day ever. I think the good day gods are out to get me. I had an intervention about me fighting with Natalie staged, got handcuffed to my worst enemy, actually had fun with her, then got trapped in a closet with her, almost kissed her, and got caught by our siblings, Avery, and some blondish guy.

No, wait, scratch that. I didn't almost kiss her. This is the kind of situation you would approach with the fool-proof method of not getting caught: deny, deny, and deny some more. Never fails. Currently, all four of them were yelling at us.

_"NATALIE! YOU ALWAYS TEASE ME ABOUT THE CAHILLS, AND YOU GO ABOUT MAKING OUT WITH ONE IN MY CLOSET?!"_

_"DAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AND NATALIE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_"WHAT HAPPENED TO HOPING I COME?! WAS THAT JUST A ROUSE?!"_

_"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! I'M CALLING FISKE RIGHT NOW TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!" _

Yeah, it went on like that for a while. Natalie and I just sat there and waited for them to cool off. When they were all of breath and calmed down they started asking the real questions. "So, what is _with_ the chocolate?" Amy asked. And BOOM! I had a shovel to dig my way out of grounding.

"Well, the chocolate's there for the same reason we almost 'kissed'," I made sure to put air quotes around the word kissed, "to embarrass you guys!" Looks of confusion crossed their faces, "Huh now?" Amy asked. Natalie just turned to glare at me for some reason. Hey, I was getting us out of this mess. Why would she be glaring?

"Well, the chocolate and feathers was obviously to fall on you, but we were hoping to make you guys like pass out or something after you saw us 'kissing'. That's why I... uh... have my phone out, to uh... post the pics on the internet?"

Ugh, I have lied better, but this is off the top of my head. I looked at everyone's face to gauge if they believed it or not. Blondie, Ian, and Avery seemed to buy it, but I could tell Amy wasn't sure. Natalie looked at me like I'd just called her ugly again. "Is this true, Natalie?" Amy asked.

Natalie looked at me. I gave her the "work with me here" look. She sighed and said, "Yeah. Definitely. Why else would we be kissing?" Then she looked down at her feet. Geez, what happened to make Cobra so ticked?

Anyways, Amy still wasn't buying it. I had to do something, "Besides, I was going to ask Avery to the party anyways." Avery smirked and flipped her hair back. You know, like girls in all of those movies. "Well of course I'll go, silly! It's not like you have anyone better to go with!" she looked pointedly at Natalie, who was back to being the evil Cobra we all know and hate.

"Brilliant. Now seems like as good a time as any to announce that Matthew's taking me to the party." Wait, what?! Who?! Based on Blondie's reaction, I guessed that he was Matthew. Please, the guy looked like a total jerk. I mean, dirty blond hair and green eyes is attractive on anyone, but this guy was just irking me.

"I am?" he asked. I rolled me eyes. _What an idiot,_ I thought. Natalie smirked, "Of course! I mean, it's not like you have anyone better to go with." Um, hello? _Reagan_ would be better for this guy than Natalie. No freaking way in any freaking universe would Natalie and this guy be good together. This would not stand. I had to do something about thi-

Wait. Why in the heck do I care? Kissing Natalie was just for a prank... Kissing Natalie was just for a prank... Maybe if I say it long enough it'll be true.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's short and not one of my best, but I promise the chapters will be better once I stop feeling like crap. But please review! Reviews make Avery and Matthew spontaneously drop off the face of the Earth! :D**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	10. Jealousy

**A/N: It's another super short chapter. D: I'M SO SORRY! Ugh, but I still feel like crap so be happy I forced myself to write this. Actually, I kind of had fun writing this. I've been waiting to do a jealous chapter. Mmk, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues anymore than I did a chapter ago. I just own Avery (*unenthusiastic "Yay"*), Matthew (*another one*), Madelynn (who I could care less about) and Sophie (who just kind of shows up briefly).**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

I was in my room with Madelynn and some girl named Sophie, using all of the Zen I could muster to keep myself from strangling Avery. _Strangling._ I was resorted to such sloppy peasant ways of killing people. That lying, manipulative, conniving little-

"Nat? You okay?" Sophie was staring at me with concern in her eyes. "Call me Nat again, and I swear to God I will rip you limb from limb, gouge your eyeballs out of their sockets, and burn the rest of you to dust, dancing on the ashes until each one has blown away in the wind."

Sophie's huge brown eyes got wide, and she looked down, muttering, "Geez. Harsh much?" Madelynn then just _had_ to step in and said, "Nat_alie, _seriously, why do you look like someone stole your boyfriend?"

"_SHE DIDN'T STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! SHE JUST STOLE MY SORT OF COUSIN WHO ISN'T TECHNICALLY RELATED TO ME! AND I'M ONLY UPSET BECAUSE SHE DISOBEYED ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT DANIEL AT ALL! HONESTLY, MADELYNN! IF YOU AND SOPHIE AREN'T GOING TO KEEP UP THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!" _

"Natalie, calm down, I know she didn't steal your boyfriend. It was just an expression. Sophie and I are going to go until you cool off." And with that they left. Without my permission. I really was losing it. I turned towards the nearest mirror and looked and myself. Or some poor actress pretending to be me.

This girl's hair was tangled, her eyes were red and stressed-out looking, and her makeup was absolutely horrid. Then I realized that was me. Why was I getting so worked up over one American peasant? So Avery got a date with him, I've stolen countless guys from her before.

I grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through my hair until it was perfect and smooth again. I cleaned off and heavily reapplied my makeup, and then I laid down and listen to music until my eyes weren't red and I wasn't stressed anymore. Then I looked in the mirror again.

_This_ was Natalie Kabra. Filthy rich, gorgeous, and deadly. If Avery was going to flaunt her mediocre excuse for a date around, then I was going to flaunt my perfect example of a date. And ruin Avery's life, that too.

* * *

**Dan POV**

Avery was really starting to get on my nerves. I mean, she was hot and British and totally nice, but she was way too... clingy. And obsessive. It was always "Natalie was always awful at this" or "Natalie was never as good as me at that". Seriously, chick was starting to irk me.

"Uh, Avery, can we _please _do something that doesn't involve even mentioning Natalie?" I asked. She looked... I dunno... disturbed maybe? But eventually she nodded. "We can discuss Natalie's party! I almost bought a dress at the mall, but then I decided to have Daddy custom-order one for me after I ran out to talk to you. But my dress with be pink, so you need to have a pink tie to match, Danny."

I stiffened. _Danny?! _What the heck kind of a name was Danny? I was definitely _not_ a ghost-boy (okay, so a sixteen-year-old watches cartoons. Big whoop), and what happened to not talking about Natalie? The fourth word out of her mouth was "Natalie's"! Um, can you say obsessive?

I was about to tell her off when the doorbell rang. _Hallelujah, _I thought, rushing to get it. I opened the door to Matthew, a.k.a Blondie. "Dan," he greeted. I rolled my eyes, "Blondie." "Actually it's Matthew," he said while walking in. I sneered. "Yeah, I know."

We stood there awkwardly, waiting for each other to say something. I know, we were clearly the guy-bonding masters. "Oh, Matthew! Finally!" I turned around to see Natalie, down from her room for the first time since the Closet Incident. And man, did she look hot. I mean.. uh... you know... ugh, whatever.

She wore pink skinny jeans, white Uggs (yes, I unfortunately know what those are), and some designer-brand white sweater. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, and she was loaded with makeup.

Now, when I say loaded, I mean take as much makeup as you can imagine on a person, then add some more. She had raccoon-like amounts of eyeliner, eye shadow up to her eyebrows, glitter on her face, ridiculously long-looking eyelashes, and enough lipstick to drown someone with. In my opinion, it was a bit overkill.

Blondie looked impressed, though. Natalie grabbed some designer brand jacket and headed towards the door, with Blondie following. "Wait. Where're you two going?" I asked. Natalie smirked, "Out." Before slamming the door in my face.

That irritated me. Blondie was _obviously _into Natalie because he thought she was hot (which I may or may not agree with). Ugh, why was I worried about Cobra anyway? Was I... in to her? No. No freaking way. I headed back to my hot British actual-girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it was! Hmmm what should reviews do to Avery and Matthew today? How about make their heads explode? To violent...? Uh... Yeah, we'll just go with that. The story will be kind of teetering on the edge of being rated T anyway later on. Hehe. Yeah... Okay, so who should realize they have a crush on each other first, Dan or Natalie? Let me know by reviewing! Also, heads up, another Natan-y chappie is coming up around Chapter 12.**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	11. Isabel Wins Mom-Of-The-Year Award

**A/N: Hey all! Here's my next chapter! It's finally up! So reviews:**

**The Gone Angel: Wow. Make chicken noodle soup out of their blood and flesh, huh? Okay then... *runs to computer and types* I think I can manage that.**

**Epic Books: Sounds interesting. I might try it.**

**KatnissCahill: Like a bunny? Nice. My work here is done.**

**demigod39cluesfan: No! You made it a tie! Now I'm conflicted!**

**Now read on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

**Isabel POV**

Isabel sat in her study, calmly sipping some sort of exotic tea while watching the several television screens in front of her. There was a screen for every room of the Kabras' entire mansion, including the rooms in the Lucian base underneath it.

She watched that stuttering coward Amy sit in her library, reading a book about Greek Mythology. Isabel also saw her bratty, pathetic daughter leaving with some boy who looked like Dan Cahill. She also saw her disobedient son, Ian, watching television in his bedroom. The previously mentioned Cahill boy was sulking and hiding from Natalie's annoying friend, Avery.

Then Dan went up to his room. His eyes scanned the room, clearly looking for cameras (which he was smart to do). When he was satisfied (falsely) that there were none, he opened his laptop.

Isabel figured he would act like an ugly American peasant and play some videogames or order a pizza online or something. But then he started typing. Isabel zoomed in, but she could barely see the screen.

She squinted, eyes straining to see what he wrote. M... y... r... r... h... Myrrh?! That sounded like a clue. Isabel dug into her memory to see if myrrh was one of the clues. She couldn't remember, but it did sound familiar.

She looked closer and saw that he also wrote ½ gram. ½ gram of myrrh? That definitely sounded like a clue. Then Isabel gave an evil grin that would've put the Grinch to shame. "Interesting..." she trailed off as she pressed the button to contact her personal maid.

"Yes, Mrs. Kabra?" the maid, Leah, asked. "Leah, summon my children. I have an idea."

* * *

**Ian POV**

I had been flipping through the television channels, looking for something remotely interesting, when Isabel (yes, Isabel, not Mum)'s personal maid, Leah, came in.

"Yes, Leah, what is it?" I asked in a bored voice. "M-m-master I-ia-ian. Mrs. K-k-kabra has s-s-summoned y-you," she answered. _Good Lord she stutters like Amy, _Ian thought. "Ah, well, I suppose I don't have much else to do," Ian sighed, "where is she?"

Leah pointed to Isabel's study. Ian rolled his amber eyes and stood up. Then he walked straight into the lion's den.

* * *

**Natalie POV**

My date with Matthew had been going according to plan until Mum had called. I had ignored the call, of course, I wasn't about to talk on the phone during lunch with the most gorgeous boy on the planet. Then the texts started.

**Mother: NATALIE YOU DISOBIEDIANT BRAT! CALL ME THIS INSTANT!**

**Mother: I ORDER YOU TO CALL ME THIS INSTANT!**

**Mother: NATALIE MARIE KABRA IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT YOU OFF COMPLETALLY!**

I jumped at that one, which Matthew picked up on. "Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked. "Mum threatened to cut me off if I don't call her!" I whined. "Then you better call. I can't be seen with a poor person," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and called. Mum answered on the first ring, "_NATALIE MARIE KABRA GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE BIRTH TO SUCH A HORRID CHILD!" _

That made me feel awful. Mum was right, I was a horrible child. "I'm sorry, Mummy! I promise I'm coming home this instant, just don't be cross with me!" The other end was silent, then Mum responded with, "Well, I suppose I can forgive you, since I'm such a caring mother. But I wish you children could be a little more grateful for everything I've done."

I heard her sniffle. I ran out the door as fast as I could. "I'm in the limo right now! I promise I'll try to be a better daughter! You're right, I am awful!" She sighed, "I suppose you're right. But it isn't all your fault. If I wasn't such a pushover you wouldn't have turned out so poorly."

"No Mummy it isn't your fault!" I exclaimed, "Honestly! You're the best Mummy ever! I don't know why I'm so horrid!" She sighed again, "You're right, it isn't my fault. Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with you." Then she hung up. "DRIVE FASTER, ALFRED!" I yelled.

* * *

The second I got home I burst out of the car and ran into Mum's study. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss High-and-Mighty, come to pay a visit to her unworthy mother," Mum said, turning her back to me. Ian glared at her for some reason, even though she was right.

"Mummy I'm _so _sorry! Please forgive me!" I exclaimed. Mum turned and gave me an unenthusiastic smile, "I suppose I must. After all, you are my only daughter." Then she hugged me. I grinned. I had the best Mummy in the entire world.

"Now, down to business. You two need to help me with something," Mum said, standing up. Ian snorted while I nodded obediently. "You may have guessed I didn't invite the Cahills for fun. I need you two to get the clues from them."

"How on God's Green Earth do you expect us to do that?" Ian asked. Mum smirked, "Daniel keeps a list." "HE KEEPS A _WHAT?!"_ Ian and I both yelled. "A list," Mum answered. "Now, I need Natalie to break into his laptop to get the list, while I need Ian to distract them," Mum ordered.

"When?" I asked. "At your party of course!" Mum exclaimed. "Wait, hold on," Ian said, "why do expect us to help you?" "Because, _darling, _if you don't I'll cut both of you off. No college for Ian, and no credit cards for Natalie," Mum answered. I gasped.

"I don't care about money!" Ian yelled. "No way in hell will I ever help you again! I'm only here for my little sister's birthday party!" He was standing now. Mum smirked again, "Ian, you didn't let me finish. If you don't help me, I'll have to kill them."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! My first sort-of-cliffhanger! So did you like it? Are ya ready for Chappie 12? Can you tell I feel better? Yay! None-sickness! Now, today reviews make Isabel spontaneously drop dead (after a lot of pain of course) so I'm expecting extra reviews!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush **


	12. The Lesson

**A/N: Sorry guys! I lost my power cord to my computer and ended up borrowing my brother's. Anyways, when I got on I just went through my reviews, clicking on you guys' names and reading your stories. Then I realized how many of my fav writers reviewed this and almost passed out. *sigh* Fangirly moment. So responses to reviews:**

**panko17O_o: I'm mentioning you! *wink wink* Guys! I have officially converted him/her to the glorious Natan fandom! Woot! Keep the building in mind... It is being considered.**

**Your Fan: Congrats on being the 50****th**** reviewer! You get... hmmm... Let me get back to you on that. Keep that rebellion idea in mind. I have great plans for that.**

**Epic Books: EEK! I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING! YOU MUST REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000: First of all: Dear God could your name be harder to spell? Jk, I ended up C/P-ing it. Secondly: Yeah, pretty much. Imagine a British Dan with darker eyes.**

**Reader277: Aw, thanks! I like your story too, btw.**

**ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill: Uh... okay... you have fun with that...**

**readinfreak3546: Yay! I'm un-cheesy! Glad to hear it, too.**

* * *

**Isabel POV**

"Dan? Could you come here a moment please?" Isabel called from the entrance to the living room. Amy and Dan did that... er... thing with their eyes that always got on Isabel's nerves. Then the boy stood up nervously and came over to her.

"Uh, yeah?" he said. Dan looked positively terrified to be approaching Isabel by himself, and his sister's shaking hand was already reaching for her cell phone, as if to call 911 if things got really bad. Which they weren't going to. Yet.

"I need to make sure you and Amy are properly... prepared for this party. It _is_ black tie and there _will_ be dancing." Isabel smirked. Dan rolled his eyes, "Duh. I'll rent a tux. And I _know _how to dance."

Now it was Isabel's turn to roll her eyes. "I mean ballroom dancing, Daniel. _Ballroom _dancing." Dan's eyes widened with realization, "Uh... I can kinda do that too..." "Meaning he memorized a video he saw once," Amy called, sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey! No one asked you!" Dan whined, turning around to face his sister. Big mistake. Isabel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face her. "Then it's settled. Natalie will teach you," Isabel declared.

Dan's eyes got wide with fear. "Natalie! No way!" he protested. Isabel sent a death glare at him. "Uh... I mean... I can watch a couple more videos... I'm pretty good already!" he insisted. But Isabel wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Meet in the ballroom in 30 minutes. I'm serious, _Daniel."_ Then she turned and left. Just as she was leaving she heard Amy mutter something like, "Oh you are so screwed."

**Natalie POV**

"You want me to _what?!"_ I screamed. Then, upon remembering to whom I was speaking, I took a deep breath and asked, "Doesn't Daniel know how to dance already?" Mum rolled her eyes, "So he says. This is more for our benefit than his. Why don't you make him like you before you completely crush him?"

I contemplated that for a moment, then shrugged. "Natalie, this _is _an order," Mum said, glaring. I shivered under her glare before squeaking out, "Yes, Mummy." "Good. Go." I jumped up and followed her orders immediately. Strange how the one person on this planet I was scared of happened to be the one who brought me into it.

"Oh and Natalie?" Mum called. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly. "Do change into something you can dance in. I wouldn't want you to make a fool of yourself." I nodded and ran out.

**Dan POV**

Stupid Mother of all Cobras. Saying I can't dance. Psh. What the heck does she know? Nothing. _Well, except her extensive knowledge of poisons, exceptional aim with guns in general, access to all Lucian information on the planet, and apparently how to raise cold-hearted reptiles, _one part of me said.

_Shut up! _I screamed at it in my head. Before it could say something else (nothing alarming about that) Natalie burst in, saying, "Okay, Daniel. Let's get this bloody lesson over with."

I had to stop myself from doing a double take. Are we sure this was Natalie Cobra? I looked around to make sure there were no holographic projectors or something (hey, better than trying to stick my hand through her).

She had on a generic black leotard with those sweatpants girls wear that come down just below their knees so they're too long to be shorts and too short to be pants. Capris? Is that what they're called? She also wore black dancing-shoe-things.

She eyed my jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. "Are you seriously going to dance in that?" she asked, shocked. I shrugged non-caringly. She closed her eyes, rubbed her temples, and took a deep breath. If I could hear her thoughts I bet she would be thinking, _One... Two... Three... Four... _etc.

"Uh, Nat...alie? Can we get started? The sooner we start the sooner we can stop," I said cautiously, ready to defend myself if she was armed. But instead of attacking like I thought she would, she took another deep breath and nodded.

She walked over to the CD player she had brought in with her and hit play. Some boring old-people music came on. I yawned, "What the heck is this? Where's the rapping in this song? The rocking guitar solo? The drums?"

Natalie rolled her pretty (no, I did not just say that) amber eyes, "It's ballroom music, Daniel. Learn some culture." I rolled my eyes back and shrugged, resigning.

"Now, first you put your arms-" "Yeah, I know where to put them," I interrupted. Her face turned red and she glared. Then she apparently decided to just forget about trying to correct my manners and gestured for me to go over to her.

I walked over before placing my right hand on her waist. She nodded and put her left hand on my shoulder. Then she grabbed my free hand and we started.

We were fine for the first few seconds, and then I stumbled. "So you _don't _know how to dance!" she exclaimed victoriously. I groaned, "Yeah, Cobra, I do. I just haven't in a while." She stopped and thought for a moment, then said, "You like numbers, right?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah... Why?" "Think of this as a math problem. Count the beats." We got back into position. She nodded her head a couple times before starting. "One... Two... Three... One... Two... Three..." Wow. We were doing pretty good.

Then I stumbled again. "Daniel, stop trying to lead," Natalie ordered. "Maybe it's _you_ who should stop trying to lead," I shot back at her. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Daniel, this is like a Cahill mission. If you led, we would all die." I huffed, but gave in and let her lead.

Dancing with Natalie actually felt nice. Kinda like hanging out at the mall did. There was a lot more to Natalie than I actually thought. Crap. Maybe I did like her? Ok, fine, I did. But just a little bit.

**Natalie POV**

Sometime during the dance Dan and I had gradually gotten closer and closer until our faces were only a few inches apart. We both blushed and stopped dancing.

"Um... so about Avery..." Dan began. I looked up at him, "Yes?" "Uh..." Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me.

The kiss was soft and slow and perfect. And I actually enjoyed it. I was just starting to kiss him back when a thought occurred to me. I was going to betray him. Then it hit me just how wrong kissing him before betraying him would be.

That would be like writing a book series about us, making subtle hints and getting the fans hopes up before killing one of us off **(A/N: No clue what she's talking about)**! I pulled back, eyes wide.

Dan... no Dan_iel _blushed and looked down. "Look Natalie I'm-" "I can't do this," I interrupted. "What?" he asked, snapping his head up. "I can't do this!" I repeated with more urgency. Then I ran out, tears already forming.

* * *

**A/N: Hate me now? Oh well, I can handle it. So, anyways, OH MY FREAKING GOD AT HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR CHAPTER 10! Most reviews ever for a chapter, and I almost passed out (yes, again) when I saw that. I LUV ALL OF YOU! Hmm... There's what? 58 reviews for this story now? Can I try to get 69? That's one more reviewer than there were for chapter ten, so I think you all can manage that. Hey, I'll update the day we get to 69, so rrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	13. The Aftermath and The Realization

**A/N: Wow! I asked for 69 reviews and you know what? I got 69! YES! I love you guys! A promise is a promise, so here's Chapter 13! The beautiful aftermath to the Ballroom Kiss! Well, I basically flipped a coin on which of them would realize it first. Huh. I don't have all that much else to say so... read on I guess!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to do these anymore? It's FANfiction. Not AUTHORfiction. You read authorfiction in the actual books ;)**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy had officially been over all of the drama. So she did what any rational person would do and found the most remote room in the mansion (in this case a tiny sitting room on the second floor next to a practically unused service staircase) and curled up in the armchair furthest in the corner with a book.

Currently she was reading a book called The Apothecary **(*cough cough* Epic Books *cough*. I don't own this book!)** and wondering how Dan's "lesson" with Natalie was going. Just as she was about to turn the page said Natalie burst into the room, crying.

"Natalie? Um, are you ok-k-kay?" Amy stuttered before mentally smacking herself for stuttering. Natalie spun around with fire in her eyes and shot a dart at Amy. The dart (thank God) missed her by a few centimeters, but Amy was positive if Natalie wasn't so upset about something the dart would of hit her in the center of her forehead.

"Ugh!" Natalie screamed before throwing the dart gun at the wall. "_IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WOULD LIKE TO SCREW UP IN MY LIFE?! WHY DON'T YOU DATE IAN, JUST TO MAKE THINGS WORSE?!" _she screeched before running out.

After she was gone Amy glanced around to make sure that actually happened. When her eyes landed on the dart now implanted in the armchair she snapped her fingers disappointedly.

"Hmm, do I want to know?" she asked herself. "No," she answered. "Will I hear e_very _grueling detail later from Dan? Probably. Guess I shouldn't worry then." She went back to her book.

She had read a decent chunk of her book when Dan burst in. _Wow, for a remote sitting room this sure is a high-traffic area, _Amy thought. "Amy? Have you seen Cobra?" he asked. Amy raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "The spoiled, selfish, and bratty one!" "Well, Dan, that narrows it down to... nope, still at three," Amy said sarcastically. Dan smacked his forehead, "Natalie." "Oh, um, she was in here about 30 minutes ago, and she went that way," Amy pointed to her right.

"Dan... what happened between you two?" Amy asked bravely. "Nothing happened, Amy! God, you're so suspicious!" Then he stormed out. As soon as he was gone Amy stood up and locked the door, in case Isabel wanted to come in crying, too.

* * *

**Natalie POV**

I was in the middle of reapplying my makeup when I heard Mum called for me. Terrified, I set my lipstick container down and went downstairs. Mum was there, holding a box. "Natalie, sweetie, your dress arrived!" she announced.

I squealed with joy and ran up to her. I grabbed the box and opened it. Then I screamed. "_WHY IS IT PURPLE?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PINK! UGH! MY BIRTHDAY PARTY IS RUINED!" _I screamed.

Mum smirked, "Well, Natalie, there's nothing we can do about it now. You'll have to wear this one." I screamed again and jumped up and down in defiance, "_I WANT A PINK ONE! I WANT A PINK ONE!"_

"SHUT UP!" Mum yelled. I stopped. "Half the girls at your party are going to be wearing pink. At least now you don't look like some wannabe," she said. Then she turned and left. I threw the box down and stormed through the house, ready to take my anger out on the nearest person.

I strode right into the nearest living room, right into Dan Ca- Dan_iel _Cahill. We both fell over. "Well, finally. I've been looking all over for you," he said coldly. "Dan, look, I-" "It's fine. It's my fault for kissing you," he interrupted.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Daniel Cahill was apologizing for something? To _me?!_ Wow. I looked at him, expecting his...er... Dan-ish appearance to have returned. Instead I faced cold and harsh jade-green eyes.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have. It was one of those random spur-of-the-moment things. Don't worry, it'll _never _happen again." I flinched at how harsh he was being.

But I couldn't make myself look weak, so I replied with, "Don't worry, _Daniel. _I didn't want to kiss you anyway. You're right; it was spur-of-the-moment and it will _never _happen again. Besides, I didn't mean to kiss _you." _I turned to go, but Daniel grabbed my arm.

I turned back to him, trying to ignore the tingles that were starting where he touched me. "What do you mean you didn't mean to kiss me?" he asked. I huffed, "Matthew looks a lot like you." Then I left.

* * *

**Dan POV**

I stood there, completely shocked. I looked like Matthew? That's why she let me kiss her? No way.

I don't even want to _begin _to comprehend why I even cared why Natalie kissed me (or let me kiss her). Okay, maybe I did. Why in the heck had Natalie and I almost kissed twice in like three days? And yes, I count the ballroom an almost kiss because I did all the work.

I started pacing and contemplating. What was so special about Natalie? Why couldn't I just go for Avery like any other guy would? Then I decided to do what Amy would do. I made a Natalie list.

**Natalie:**

**-Pretty eyes.**

**-Could kill me in my sleep.**

**-Fun once you get her away from Isabel.**

**-Knows about the Cahills.**

**-Fun to watch her being normal.**

**-Beauti- Pretty.**

**-Nah. Might as well be honest. Beautiful.**

**-Will always share her opinion.**

**-I think I might be-**

Nope. Gonna stop there. I smacked my forehead to prevent myself from finishing that thought. I went back over my list. Almost everything (except for the killing me in my sleep part) was positive. And the only things about her I hated were that A. She wore _way _to much makeup and B. She was dating Matthew.

_Wait a second, _I thought. Did she say I looked like Blondie or Blondie looked like me? I think it was that Blondie looked like me. I grinned. So she _did _have a thing for me. Did I have a thing for her? Before I could stop myself the last item on my list came back to me. **I think I might be in love with her.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Hehe. So I'll try to update by Friday, but until I do can I try to get... around 80 or 81 reviews for this story? I got 11 for Chapter 12 so 11 or 12 for Chapter 13 shouldn't be super hard... should it? If I get 81 I'll update that day, like I did for this Chapter. So push that button down there. You know? The one that says "Review"? Hmmm, reviews make Isabel... fall off a building? (Got that idea from a reviewer). Yeah, sure. Why not?**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	14. The Dance Finally (Almost) Begins

**A/N: Eeep! Quick update! Long story but if I don't get off the computer in the next 2 minutes I'm in huge trouble! Responses to reviews will be next chapter! Ah! Speed-typing! Sorry 'bout the weird formatting things...**

**Disclaimer: To rushed. I don't own the 39 clues!**

* * *

**Dan POV**

"Dan! Get your tux on!" I heard Amy call from her room across the hall. I paused my game and poked my head in her door. I played that game the rest of the day since I realized I loved Natalie. Now it was like 7:30 at night. "Why?" I asked. Amy looked at me like I was stupid. "What?!" I exclaimed defensively. "You do realize Natalie's party is tonight, right?"

I gaped at her. So all day... it had been Natalie's birthday? This entire day? What the crap?! Why hadn't anyone told me?! As if this day hadn't been dragged out enough. Now I had to dance with Avery and watch Natalie and Matthew be all over each other. Great.

"Crap! I don't have a tux yet!" I exclaimed, smacking my forehead. Amy smirked, "I thought as much. Here." She tossed a tux at me. I raised an eyebrow. Amy rolled her eyes, "You are _so _lucky to have me as a sister." I rolled _my _eyes and nodded, resigning.

I burst into my room and started changing. While in the process of buttoning the shirt I turned my phone on. Avery had texted me like 25 times in the past hour. I quickly skimmed through them.

Most of them were "Danny? The party's today! I need to make sure you know my dress will be pink!" or "Danny-poo? Hellooooo? Why haven't you answered me? I miss :P you." Stuff like that. Oh, and "btw" that was not the correct use of a ":P". Wow. I sure can pick 'em.

I rolled my eyes and texted:

**Dan: avery you told me ur dress was pink like a zillion times. i get it!**

She replied almost instantly with:

**Avery: yayy! danny u answered! :DD! not just n-e pink! hot pink! ;PP **

I groaned. Who taught this girl to text? N-e pink? Really?! And what the heck kinda face was ;PP? You can't just cross a winky face and a tongue face like that! Pick one or the other! Doesn't her phone have the spellcheck we all know and want destroyed? I texted back:

**Dan: whatever just meet me at her house**

I know what you're thinking, "Just break up with her already!" And normally I would, except that I _refuse _to be that guy that falls in love with his filthy rich British sharer-of-a-common-ancestor except she's dating a guy that looks just like him even though she won't admit it so he refuses to date anyone else and lives his life alone obsessing over a girl who doesn't like him back. Yeah. That's what I meant.

I finished buttoning my shirt and admired myself in the mirror. Then I noticed the tie on my bed. I picked it up and started to put it on, then thought better of it. Ties always made me feel stupid.

"Okay, Amy, I got the monkey suit on!" I called. She came into my room wearing her bright green dress. It was bright green (of course) and had a silver band around it. Her shoes were those high-heels for Amy-like people, with the heel fully attached to the rest of the shoe.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. "Wow. Uh, yeah. If you weren't my dorky sister I would totally date you," I said. Well, it would help to have amber eyes with darker hair and skin, but whatever. She grinned, "Thanks Dan." Then she noticed the tie on the bed.

"Dan, you need to put on the tie on," she said. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time and shook my head. She grabbed it, forced me down, and started forcing it on me. "Ugh! Amy! This is so unfair! I'm 16! I should get to decide these things for myself!" "You'll think me later," she stated before letting me up.

I looked in the mirror again. Yep, I looked like an idiot. Perfect. _If Blondie's not wearing a tie I'm taking mine off_, I decided. Suddenly I heard Isabel's nails-on-a-chalkboard-like voice screaming, "Daniel! Amy! Get down here _now!"_

Amy and I looked at each other worriedly before walking downstairs together. Isabel was there, wearing her... er... revealing dress. Not gonna go into full detail, but let's just say it was short, tight, low-cut, and _bright _red. Needless to say, it was a bit surprising. Nothing almost any other mother on the planet would wear.

I was about to break out of my disgusted trance when I was practically tackled by Avery. Her dress was very... eye-catching? It was short and hot pink with a gold band and gold... things... on the skirt. Her hair was in one of those messy-bun things that look formal yet like they're falling down. She had on six-inch stilettos that put her about an inch below my height.

She struck a pose. "Don't I look breathtaking?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, but nodded to keep the peace. She squealed and bear hugged me. It was then that I noticed Blondie. He was indeed wearing a tie. Except he look decent in it. Wow, for a guy that looks almost exactly like me he wore ties _way _better.

My eyes darted around, looking for Natalie. I was disappointed to find out that she wasn't there. Then, finally, Avery let go of me. Her face was bright red. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes, smirked flirtatiously, and said, "Nothing, Danny." Then she grabbed my tie, pulled me close, and kissed me.

**Natalie POV**

After the confrontation with Daniel I had locked myself in my room and poured all of my focus into getting myself ready. It was just me, my magazines, and my hair/makeup crew. What? You didn't expect me to do my hair and makeup _myself, _did you?

My dress was hanging on my closet door, ready for me to put on when I was ready. It was a poufy purple ball gown with sparkles on the chest and skirt. It would've been better if it were pink, but those dress people just _had _to screw everything up, didn't they?

"Miss Kabra? We're done," said one of those people. I nodded and waved my hand to dismiss them. They scattered as quickly as humanly possible. I carefully slipped the dress on and admired myself in the mirror.

The dress was perfectly custom-made just for me, so of course it looked fabulous. My hair was pinned up in a complex style, and my makeup was perfect. My stilettos had about five inch heels and I had diamond dangles in my ears.

_I hope Da- Matthew will like it, _I thought. Then I took a deep breath and strode outside, down the stairs. It was about 7:50, and the party started at 8:15, so people would arrive soon. The first thing I saw was Amy wearing that dreadfully generic dress and Mum wearing... whatever it is she was wearing.

Then I saw Matthew sitting there and awkwardly staring at something. Curious, I walked further down until I saw what he was looking at. Avery wearing some short pink dress was kissing... _Dan?! _

My face turned bright red and I clenched my hands into fists. I walked down in front of them. "Well. Sorry, hate to interrupt, but could I borrow Avery for a minute?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Dan jumped back. "Natalie! I swear it's not what you-" "Save it," I snapped, grabbing Avery and yanking her into the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked innocently. "Break up with Dan," I ordered. "Why on Earth would I do that?" she asked. I glared, "I'm not kidding anymore, Avery! Go after Matthew, you can have him! But leave Dan alone!"

She smirked. "Natalie, you're jealous. You want Dan, but I beat you to it. I finally beat the Great Natalie Kabra at something, and you can't stand it!" she said as she turned to go.

Then she whipped around again, "Oh, and newsflash, Dan likes blonds. The girl he's dating is blond, the European chick he liked was blond. Face it, your crush likes blonds, your 'best friend' is blond, and you're" she grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen, "not."

She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist in a death grip, then pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Oh sweet, naïve little Avery. Yes, I'll admit I'm practically in love with the American git for some reason, but that only means one thing. You have made this personal. And a game. And Kabras _never _lose."

She struggled to get out of my grasp but I remained firm, "So here's _your _newsflash, Cahills like _Kabras._ Face it, your crush likes Kabras, your 'best friend' is a Kabra, and you're" I tightened my grip, "not. Now get out of my sight and if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. But rest assured, Dan will be mine by the end of the night."

I let go, and she scampered off. How I was going to get Dan, I had no idea. Avery was right, he clearly liked blonds. And I still had to get that list...

My eyes widened. I had to get the list and betray Dan tonight. Maybe if I got it early I could forget about it. I bolted upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Happy the party finally is going to start? I mentioned three fictional days ago that the party would be during their ridiculously stretched out day. Links to Amy, Avery, Isabel, and Natalie's dresses are on my profile (don't worry. Isabel's is only inappropriate for women her age). Um... Oh! Thanks for the 82 reviews! I love all of you! Ah! Sorry! 30 seconds left! Bye! Next update will be... hmmm... Monday? Or at 95 reviews. Whichever comes first**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	15. This Means War

**A/N: Ugh, it's midnight and I'm cranky. Btw I'm mad at all of you who usually review but didn't this time. I'm updating because 39 clues lover and readinfreak3546 cheated and reviewed multiple times (not that I don't love teaching my readers to cheat). But here you go!**

**Reponses to Chapter 13:**

**39 clues lover: Nothing against a good Deagan story, but tell your friend NATAN IS ULTIMATE!**

**Epic Books: Umm peanut allergy so... *leaves and returns with hazmat suit before handing you peanuts with those tongs they use for radioactive things* There ya go! AAAAH! I'M TERRIBLE AT THESE! UM, UM, UM, 12 or 13? Maybe? I don't know! Yes, they are long, but I love that in a review. I also love passionate reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

**AmianNatan4ever: Yeah, her action in DoD earned her some points in my book, too. But DoD never happened in this, and she gets a ton worse as the story progresses.**

**panko17O_o: No prob. WAIT, WHAT?! THERE'S A PUN? WHERE? TELL ME! I MUST KNOW!**

**Tris: I know, they need to be longer. I'll make an extra long one for you soon.**

**Katniss Cahill: What kind of author would I be if they didn't end up together. This is Natan, not Natthew and Davery.**

**Chapter 14:**

**CarrotTopsHateRed: I love your pen name. Totally random. Yeah... it would... or does... YOU DON'T KNOW!**

**39 clues lover (FIRST review): Me neither! *shields eyes* Wait... I have to write. Dangit!**

**Epic Books: Yeah, Avery is a really bad texter. Psh. I can't tell you that. I'm not THAT much of a spoiler.**

**39 clues lover (SECOND review): *review explodes* Dangit. Down to 94. Guess I won't be updating then.**

**Sri (FIRST review): Okay, hope you don't mind me calling you Sri, but it's SO much easier to type that way. I love your reviews; zey're very funny.**

**Sri (SECOND review): Grrr cheater! Jk, glad you like it that much.**

**Sri (THIRD review): Yes, you earned a review. Go right ahead and use it. I may or may not have stolen it from my eight-year-old sister, who wanted to know if fanfiction is where fans write about the books, then why aren't the books themselves called authorfiction? Hehe.. yeah. So, go ahead and use it. I love inspiring people.**

**Disclaimer: *appears to be on an online auction* Did I get it? Did I? Did I? No?! Dang! Stupid authors. *sigh* Guess I don't own the 39 clues. Or the song Kiss Me. Or One Direction.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

I bolted upstairs, heels clicking loudly on the marble. I pulled my dress up slightly to prevent it from tearing. First Rule of the Lucians: leave no trace.

I burst into Dan's room and sat at his desk, where his laptop was. I turned it on. His password was easy enough to crack: igottheclues39. Very modest. I went immediately to his documents.

I scrolled through the list. _Grand Theft Auto Cheats... Amy Blackmail Material..._ _People to Challenge... _Then something caught my eye. It was labeled _I Won._ I opened it.

Sure enough, there was a complete list of the clues. Not only that, either. Dan made a list of the quantities, what each ingredient looked like, and where to find them. _Daniel you freaking idiot! _I mentally screamed at him. How could he be this stupid?

I had secretly been hoping Mum had been wrong and I could just pretend this never happened. Now I had to betray Dan. I had a choice. I could do it and make Dan hate me forever, or not do it and have Dan and Amy killed. Neither choice was very pleasant.

I sighed and emailed the list to myself. Then I wiped the computer's memory of the email and went to my room. I quickly printed the list out. Then I shut my computer off and ran to the copy/printer/machines like that room on the third floor. Next I hid the list in my room and ran downstairs.

I know, you would think I would be exhausted by then, but I was on an adrenaline rush and, to be honest, I am athletically inclined. When I got back to the meeting room, Ian was there with Amy (wow. Bet no one saw _that _coming) and Dan had gone off somewhere with Avery, much to my annoyance.

Ian raised his eyebrow questioningly. I mouthed "_list". _He pressed his lips together and nodded, eyes on Amy. I knew we were thinking the same thing: either way we lose them forever. We both smiled at each other encouragingly.

Then Dan burst in, Avery running close behind him. He stopped when he saw me and looked down awkwardly. I felt a blush coming on and quickly turned around to hide it. Then the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other. "Well," Dan said, "let's get this party started!" He walked towards the door, Ian and Amy following in suit.

"Yes," Avery said, taking a step closer. "Let the games begin," I said before spinning around and leaving.

* * *

**Ian POV**

They walked to the door to find Natalie's friends Sophie and Madelynn standing there with presents and their dates. Madelynn's dress was short and cream-colored, while Sophie's was long and indigo.

"Welcome everyone. The party is in the ballroom. Right this way," Ian greeted, leading them to where Natalie's party was taking place. Before he could even take five steps the doorbell rang again. Dan opened the door to find 10 more sets of people outside. "This is going to be a long night," he sighed.

* * *

Isabel had outdone herself again. As horrid a mother as she was Ian had to admit; she threw some amazing parties. Purple lights were everywhere, making the walls and floor look pure violet. She had also had some pink lights strung up, making small pink spotlights everywhere.

There were waiters and waitresses walking around, serving gourmet hors d'oeuvres and clear drinks that looked suspiciously alcoholic. Thousands of dollars' worth of speakers were blaring that man-girl Natalie likes... Justin Beiber **(A/N: No offense to Beiber fans. Remember this is the POV of a teenage boy. To those who despise him: I'm with you there, and I'm a teenage girl)**. It made Ian shudder just thinking about it.

Then his eyes landed on Amy. She was talking to Dan and Avery about something. _Well, this is my last night with her trusting me, _he thought, raising his anger towards Isabel. He walked over.

Upon seeing him Avery and Dan waggled their eyebrows suggestively. Amy turned, confused, then blushed when she saw me. Ian smirked, as he did have that effect on women. "Um, hello, lo- Amy," he greeted, running his hands through his hair to relieve the awkwardness he was feeling.

Amy's face was bright red now. "Oh, hello... er... I-i-ian," she stuttered before cursing under her breath. Ian smirked again. Then she actually looked me in the eyes, and he found himself forgetting what he was about to say.

"Um... er... would you like to... um... dance?" he managed to say. She grinned and nodded. Ian took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

**Dan POV:**

I was really regretting ever saying yes to Avery in that GameStop. The only reason I invited her in the first place was to get Natalie jealous, but that wasn't working out. So I just stood there as Avery babbled on, watching Natalie and Matthew talking.

Then Natalie giggled about something, and my eyes narrowed. What could possibly be so funny about him? I turned and laughed loudly at whatever Avery had just said. She laughed too. "I know, right?" she agreed.

Natalie was now glaring at us. Perfect. Then she grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him on the dance floor. My face heated up, and I felt like punching a wall. Instead I grabbed Avery's arm and pulled her out, too.

Avery grinned with her totally fake smile and started dancing. Dancing with Avery was bearable because the song was fast. The DJ played a bunch of fast songs. Most of them were by Jonah, much to everyone but a me and a couple of guys' dismay.

Then of course, Kiss Me by One Direction came on and all of the sudden I wanted Ian to come over and put me out of my misery. I was about to stop dancing when Natalie and Avery both squealed, "Ooh! I love this song!" Then I was forced to keep going.

Blondie was looking pained too, which earned him some points in my book. Not enough to stop me from plotting and seriously considering carrying out his death, but he earned a few.

Natalie and I were looking at each other the entire time. I could tell I looked ticked off, but Natalie looked... guilty? Huh, that was weird.

* * *

**Natalie POV**

After dancing with Matthew for 11 different songs I had finally had enough. Whydid I have to steal Matthew from Avery in the first place? That was so stupid of me! Now look what price I had to pay for it. Maybe there was some truth to karma after all.

I walked over to where Dan and Avery were dancing. I tapped Dan on the shoulder. He turned to me and grinned. "Can I speak to Avery please?" I asked, forcing myself not to grit my teeth.

The look of joy that had crossed his face earlier was gone and had been replaced by a look of both relief and disappointment. I sighed inwardly. I knew we were both practically in love with each other, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to make the first move. I felt like some desperate, sleep-deprived teenager was messing with my love life **(WHAT!? Hehe... crazy talk there Natalie... Crazy...)**.

Avery glared but followed me. "What?" she demanded as soon as we were out of earshot. "Break up with him," I ordered. She crossed her arms and shook her head. I glared, "_Now." _

She smirked. "Wow, you think you're so high and mighty and irresistible, but in reality no one wants you. The one boy you ever actually wanted doesn't like you, and the only boys you can get are the ones who like you because you wear enough makeup to drown a clown. So, face it, without Daddy's money and Mummy's makeup, you're nothing." she started walking away.

A waitress approached me and asked if I wanted a drink. I grabbed a few and flung the contents on Avery, who screamed. The ballroom got silent.

Avery turned to glare at me, black smudges running down her face. Everyone was watching us. Avery grabbed the nearest crab cake and flung it at me, hitting me in the eye. I screamed. Then I grabbed another drink, "This. Means. War." Then suddenly there was food everywhere.

Everyone was filthy, and tables were set up and used as shields. I, being a Lucian, managed to dodge most of the food. Except when I turned around and a miniature sandwich was inches away from my face.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact when suddenly a hand had stopped it. I opened my eyes to Dan Cahill, who had caught the sandwich and was offering it to me. "Dan, I think we should talk," I said. He nodded, looking at my lips. Suddenly we were leaning closer, just like in the closet, except this time it would be for real. Our lips were about to touch when a scream rang through the ballroom, "SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

**A/N: Nope! Not accepting cheats this time! Next update at 107 reviews (that's 12 reviews for this chapter by different people)! So review!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	16. Isabel Finally Snaps

**A/N: Wow. I got 14 reviews in between the hours of midnight and 9:30 am. Sorry, it's another super short filler chapter. But that's because all that's left is this chapter, the next chapter, and an epilogue. *cries* It's ending! *Sigh* Oh well. Congrats to 39 clues lover for being my 100th reviewer! *balloons, sparkles, and promises of a Natan kiss fall from the sky* Yayyy! **

**Disclaimer: *yawns* Since I had to write this chapter the second I got up, I'm too tired to say I don't own the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

No one reacted to the scream. We just kept going. My hair was laced with foods of various colors. Normally I would've freaked out at this, but I was having more fun than I had had in years, so I kept going.

Dan had left to "strengthen the western flank" as he called it, leaving me with a plate of sushi to chuck at Avery. We mainly focused on each other, as if this war would decide who got Dan. That very thought made me want to fight harder.

Then my hand brushed my dart gun. I eyed the sushi. I pulled a dart out and compared them. Yeah, about the same size. I put a piece of sushi in the gun and fired. As expected, pieces of seaweed, newly fried avocado, and newly fried fish flew everywhere. One piece hit Avery in the eye, knocking her over.

When she popped back up I knew she would have a black eye after this. I smirked and waved innocently. She went behind a table. A few seconds later my phone vibrated.

**Avery: dannypoo iz myn **

I smirked at her horrid texting.

**Natalie: Then why is he fighting for me? PS: We just almost kissed. PPS: Get a spellcheck, honey. Your texting skills are lacking.**

I smirked as a cupcake flew at me, missing by inches. Then I heard a voice. "Hey Natalie?" it asked. I turned my head to see Avery standing above me, with Dan's shirt clenched in her fist. I raised my sushi plate threateningly, but she only laughed, "Who's he fighting for now?" Then she kissed him.

Not only did she kiss him, the girl tried to swallow him. Dan tried uselessly to escape, but she kept going. My face turned redder than it had ever been in my life. I looked over to the door, where my twelve-tier cake was waiting. It was pink with roses on it. I grinned and ran off.

I grabbed the wheeled table and pushed it over. Then I got behind Avery and whispered in her ear, "I don't know. Let's see if he runs after you." Then I pushed her into the cake. She let out a blood-curdling scream and ran out the door.

She looked over her shoulder, clearly expecting Dan to follow her. He didn't. Instead he turned to me. "Um.. thanks for freeing me," she said. I smiled, "No problem." He looked over, then knocked me down. "What was that f-" I was cut off by a crab cake hitting him in the chest.

I smiled. He sacrificed himself for me. I was about to throw some more sushi when I saw Mum. Her dress was filthy, one of her eight-inch heels (yes, I said eight. Even I wouldn't go that far) was broken, and her hair was sticking out in all directions.

She had a microphone in her hand. "_I SAID SHUUUUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! " _she yelled. We all stopped.

Amy and Ian walked in from the patio, both spotless and completely shocked at the disarray surrounding them. Dan and I signaled them over. The four of us stood together, facing Mum.

"YOU!" Mum yelled, pointing at me. "You are a disgrace to Kabras! To Lucians! To Cahills in general!" she screamed. "I-I..." I looked around. Everyone was clearly confused. I stared her down. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her.

"_DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU BRAT!" _she screamed, slapping me across the face as hard as she could. Gasps rang through the room. Dan and Ian both stepped in front of me.

"Mum, are you feeling alright?" Ian asked. "_YES! I'M FEELING FINE!" _she screamed. "Yeah, Mrs. Kabra. Maybe you should calm down," Dan said. Mum's eyes darted around the room, looking for someone to back up her Cahill theory.

"_THAT'S IT! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSEEEEEEE!" _she screeched. The room was empty in seconds.

"Now. Since they're gone, you can drop the little act," she said, staggering forward. "Now. Natalie, _darling, _give me the list," she ordered, holding out her hand.

"W-w-what l-l-list?" Amy asked. Dan's eyes widened with realization, and he turned to glare murderously at me. "Dan, what l-list?" Amy asked. "A list of the 39 clues, where to find them, how much is needed, and what they look like," Dan answered through clenched teeth. I flinched at his harsh tone.

Amy gasped, and then turned to glare at Ian. He flinched as much as I had. "Well? Hand it over," Mu- no _Isabel _demanded. I shook my head, "It's upstairs." She rolled her eyes, "Go get it!" I nodded and ran out the door, the look of betrayal on Dan's face still burned in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Tris, I promise the next chapter will be ridiculously long. Just for you. Ummm... anything else to say? Hmmm... Oh! Epic Books, my next guess is 14. I told you, I'm terrible at these! And panko17O_o, OMG I get it! Yes! Two puns for the price of one! Ugh, I'm tired. Oh well, I hoped you liked my chappie! Next update at 123? Sure... why not?**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	17. The Difference Between Cobra and Kabra

**A/N: *cries* I'M SO FREAKING SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I'VE BEEN BABYSITTING MY SIBLINGS (yes, even Luke, who's older than me) AND I HAD NO TIME! *cough cough* Sorry 'bout that. I'm a bit emotional since it's THE LAST CHAPTER! *cries again* Oh well. Tris, I hope this is long enough for you. Responses to reviews:**

**39 clues lover (from all... 3? of her review: I apologize for ending your *cough* my *cough* story... Glad you liked your fictional party! I'm half Janus, half Ekat, and I joined the Madrigals too. AH! I'M UPDATING! DON'T USE EPIC BOOK'S KETCHUP IDEA!**

**Epic Books: 11? The only number left! I WANT MY ICE CREAM! *knocks you out and take it and your honey bun* Mwahahaha *eats honey bun with hands* TAKE DAT NATALIE!**

**Sunnycanary: Yay! I'm still a bad influence! I teach my readers to cheat and sneak read during school ;)**

**EmcHammer: Of course I'll keep writing! I posted my first story already, what could be more scary than that?**

**panko17O_O: I know, I loved the sushi gun too. Believe me, wearing heels longer than a couple hours is hard, and I know because I have to wear them when my dad takes us to meet his clients (boo. Lawyers make my feet hurt).**

**NINETEEN REVIEWS? SERIOUSLY? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or Starbucks. Leave that to the authors who wrote the authorfiction ;)**

* * *

**Dan POV**

I'm and idiot. In several ways, too. I'm an idiot for making that list; I'm and idiot for agreeing to go to this stupid party; and most of all, I'm and idiot for falling for Natalie.

I looked around. It was hard to believe that what started out as such an amazing party was reduced to this in a mere 20 minutes. Tables were turned over, tablecloths torn and filthy. Pieces of fabric and foods were everywhere, including the walls and ceiling.

Natalie's presents were all but destroyed. As far as the eye could see there were pieces of tangled jewelry, pieces of what once were iTunes gift cards, messed up boxes, wrapping paper, and bows, and everything present-wise was beyond hope.

The huge and clearly expensive cake now had an Avery-sized imprint on it. I have no idea where Blondie went, but I'm pretty sure he scattered with everyone else as soon as Isabel snapped.

Speaking of Isabel, she was in the middle of wobbling back and forth (remember her broken shoe heel?) while drinking the suspicious clear liquid the servers had been serving during the party. She was also swinging her purse around aimlessly.

Amy was clearly as upset as I was, thought she was taking a different approach to it. Instead of being ticked off like me, she decided to cry and be sad about it. You could already see the black tear lines running down her face. Ian was trying to talk to her.

"Amy, please, let me explain!" he begged (huh, never thought I'd use that word to describe Ian), taking a step closer to her. I got in between them. "Get the hell away from my sister, Cobra," I snapped. Ian glared but backed up. Wise choice.

Just then the doors burst opened, and in came the little she-demon herself. Natalie had clearly been crying; her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. My eyes softened, despite my attempts to be harsh. Geez, how is it that even though she used, lied, and betrayed me I'm still in love with her? Ugh.

In her right hand was a folded piece of paper. I narrowed my eyes to slits as she handed her mom the paper. Isabel snatched it up and giggled like a maniac. "Okay, the butter has officially slipped of her noodle," Amy muttered. Ian, Natalie, and I nodded, eyes wide.

"Now, since I have the list," Isabel cackled before yanking me over by the neck and pointed a gun to my head, "I'll have to kill all of you. Starting with the Cahills." Ian and Natalie jumped up and screamed, "_WHAT?! YOU PROMISED!" _

I rolled my eyes. As if they cared what happened to us. Isabel tilted her head back and laughed. As she did this I looked up, expecting to see flying monkeys and _"Surrender Dorothy"_ written in the sky. Natalie looked more angry and scared than I've ever seen her, and Ian looked upset that she was going to kill Amy's brother.

"Oh, my _darlings!" _Isabel said, "You should know by now that Lucians _lie." _Ian and Natalie looked at each other, smirking. "Too bad you aren't one," Natalie said.

Isabel tilted her head, confused. Natalie's smirk got bigger, "You just married into it." Then she kicked Isabel's gun to Ian, who quickly picked it up and pointed at Isabel. Realizing she was beaten, Isabel threw me to the ground and put her hands up.

Then she gave a smirk almost identical to Natalie's. "Oh, I tend to learn quickly," she sneered before kicking the gun out of Ian's hand and taking off.

Ian reacted quickly, grabbing the gun and firing, but Isabel was already out the door. Even with the broken heel and Lucian training on Ian's part, there was no way he could've hit her.

Ian ran out after her, returning a few minutes later with a grim expression. "She's definitely gone," he told us. We all nodded. Then I remembered the situation.

I turned to Natalie. "_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" _I yelled. She flinched, "Dan, I promise if we had a choice we wouldn't have!" _"_Please! What a load of crap! I expect better lies coming from you, Cobra!" I screamed.

"_MAYBE BECAUSE I'M NOT LYING!" _

_"WHATEVER YOU SAY, QUEEN COBRA!" _

_"DANIEL CAHILL! FOR ONCE WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN?!"_

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLAINATION! I CAN PIECE TOGETHER WHAT HAPPENED!"_

_"REALLY? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!"_

_"YOU ALL WENT CLUE-CRAZY AND CAME UP WITH THIS PLOT TO MAKE ME FA- LIKE YOU SO YOU COULD GET THE CLUES! ONCE A LUCIAN, ALWAYS A LUCIAN! EH, COBRA?"_

Then Natalie stopped yelling and crumpled to the ground, crying. If I wasn't so furious I would've stopped, but I kept going.

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGY! I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TRYING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE! I. HATE. YOU. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD." _

She stood up and ran out of the room, sobbing. I was too mad to care. So instead I just stood there, fuming, and listened to Amy and Ian going at it.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy was sobbing so hard she could barely speak, and Ian looked like he was about to explode.

_"_W-w-wa-was ev-v-veryth-th-thing you t-t-told me a l-lie?!" she managed to spit out.

Ian shook his head furiously, "Amy, I swear to God that all of it was true, even tonight when I said I might-"

Amy shook her head, "D-d-d-don't s-say it-t-t."

Ian nodded, running his hands through his dark hair, as if to relieve stress. Amy found herself wanting to blush, even now, after all he'd done to her. She clenched her teeth and fought it, proud of herself for standing up to Ian's virtually irresistible attraction.

"Amy, please believe me!" Amy almost thought she heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

Amy was about to say something pathetic again, but decided he wasn't worth her tears. She wiped her face with her hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm s-sorry Ian, but I c-can't. I think it's be b-best if we just l-left." Amy definitely sounded better than she did.

Ian's head snapped up at what she was suggesting, and he opened his mouth to dispute. Then his expression changed, and he nodded, "If that's what you want."

Amy nodded, fresh tears already flowing. Dan stepped forward. "We'll grab our stuff, get a hotel for the night, and be out of your worthless faces by tomorrow night," he spat before grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her out of the room.

Amy did look back, though, and saw Ian standing there. She almost swore she could see tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

**Ian POV**

It was official; Ian and Natalie had messed up big time. They were sitting on a couch in Natalie's room (well, Ian was sitting. Natalie was upside down with her head hanging off the end) watching reruns of some American show. Neither of them paid any attention though.

They had both changed out of the party clothes they had been wearing. Natalie had clearly thrown on the first clothes she could find, evident by the generic sweatpants and tank top she was wearing. And the fact that she hadn't bothered to wipe the ruined makeup off her face.

Ian had done something similar, but at least _he _had the decency to wear Armani. Ian looked around the dark room, noticing how pathetic and.. un-Kabra-like they were being.

He turned to Natalie. "What happened to us?" he asked. Natalie turned her head towards him, "We fell for Cahills? And were idiots?" Ian rolled his eyes and nodded, "Too bad they didn't believe us when we told them Isabel would've killed them." Natalie nodded blankly.

Then the two bolted up, "Oh my God we didn't!" They stood up, but sat back down. "We really are idiots," Natalie said. Ian nodded, rubbing his temples. "Well, get up! We have to tell them!" Natalie exclaimed. Ian shook his head.

"Natalie, there's no way to find out what hotel they're staying at. Besides, it's not like they'll talk to us anyways." Natalie slumped down. Then she shot up again, "But we can find out what time they'll be at the airport!"

Ian shook his head. As much as he wanted to go to the airport, the Cahills made it clear they didn't want to see them. "Natalie, it's over. They hate us, and rightly so. There's nothing more we can do."

Natalie whipped around and glared at him. "If you want to give up, fine! But I won't! I'll go myself." Then she stormed to her closet, closing the door. She came out in fresh clothes, hair newly done, and makeup reapplied.

"Fine," Ian groaned, "but at least wait until morning." Natalie contemplated that, then shrugged and went to her bed. Ian did the same.

She was gone by the time Ian woke up.

**Dan POV**

Amy and I had stayed at some cheap motel about 20 miles from the Kabra mansion. At the moment we were packing to leave. We both had our suitcases packed, and were headed out the door.

"You were right, Dan. We shouldn't have come," Amy sighed. I stared at her as if to say, _You just figured that out now? _She shrugged, "Well, our plane leaves in a couple hours. We should probably get going." I nodded.

The trip to the airport was pretty uneventful. We rented a taxi, the TSA let us through (since the American once took all of my stuff) and we mainly just sat in front of the gate, waiting for the doors to open.

I amused myself by watching the TSA security check people. Since our gate was close to security, we had a clear view of them.

As I was watching, I saw a flash of black hair and amber eyes. Then I heard a scream, "_YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER LET ME THROUGH! I KNOW PEOPLE WHO CAN HAVE YOUR LIVES RUINED!" _

I perked up. Natalie? Then I saw her barrel through a bunch of TSA people. She walked right up to me. "Daniel," she said, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Natalie POV**

Dan glared at me, several emotions showing in his eyes. I saw anger, hurt, resentment, and... compassion? I grinned inwardly. The compassion part gave me hope.

"I don't wanna talk to you. You guys betray us like you always do. Case closed. End of story. Move on with your life," he practically hissed at me before turning to go.

"_Dan she was going to kill you!" _I screamed, earning me strange looks from the TSA and people in security. Dan stopped dead and turned back to me. "What?" he asked, shocked. I looked around at the staring people. "Um, can we talk someplace more... private?" I asked.

He looked around, noticed the people, and nodded, "Over here." He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside of a Starbucks for the people waiting on their plane.

He crossed his arms, "Talk." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, so Mu- _Isabel _pulled me into her study the day of my party. The day of, not before. She told me and Ian that she had used the security cameras in your room to find out that you were making a list of the clues and all that. Not a smart move, by the way," I eyed him. He blushed.

"Anyways, she told us to get the clues. Ian said something like 'How on God's Green Earth do you expect us to do that?' then Isabel was like, 'Ian should distract them while Natalie gets the clues.' And Ian was like, 'No way' and then she said 'Well, then I'll kill them.' And we didn't want that, so we went along with it. I swear I'm telling the truth!"

I took a deep breath, not knowing it was possible for me to talk that much. Dan looked at me, then took a breath and said, "I believe you." I looked at him in shock, grinning. "But," he said ominously, "to forgive you, I need to know. Are you Natalie Kabra or Natalie Cobra?"

I looked at him strangely, completely confused. "What's the difference?" I asked. He spun me around so that I could see my reflection in the window. "_This _is Natalie Cobra: the girl who tries way too hard to impress people. The girl that no one really knows because she wears makeup to hide herself."

My eyes widened in realization. This was the first time I had actually seen myself. Everything Dan said was true; I _did _wear to much makeup, I _did _try too hard. I looked down.

"Wait here!" Dan exclaimed before running off to the Men's Restroom. I raised an eyebrow when he came back with several wet paper towels. He spun me again so that my back was to the window.

"Like I said, that is Natalie Cobra," Dan said while furiously wiping my face. I swatted at his hands, "Ow! Daniel! Ow! That hurts, Daniel! Ow!" Then suddenly he stopped. "That's Natalie Cobra," he repeated for the third time, "and _this _is Natalie Kabra."

I turned to the window again and gasped. Whoever this girl in the mirror was, she certainly wasn't me. Her/my lipstick had been completely wiped off, and almost all of the eye makeup was gone. Her/my cheeks were naturally rosy and pink, without the need of blush.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed. He grinned, "Yep." Then he turned to me. "I hate Natalie Cobra," he stated. I looked down. He tilted my chin up, "But I _love _Natalie Kabra." Then suddenly we were kissing.

After a couple minutes we heard a voice, "Woah. What happened here?" We broke apart to see Amy and my brother, standing there with looks of disgust on their faces. I blushed and looked down awkwardly. Dan did the same.

"So I suppose you two made up then?" I asked. Ian smirked and put his arm around Amy. Then we were all standing there, grinning like idiots until a voice rang through the airport, _"Flight 3822_ _to Boston now boarding." _

We all stood there, unsure of what to do. "So.. what now?" I asked the previously unspoken question that everyone was clearly thinking.

We all looked around awkwardly. "Uh.. why don't you guys come to Boston?" Dan asked. We stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why..?" I asked. "Well, your mom went all cuckoo for Coco Puffs and probably disowned you. So.. why don't you?"

Ian and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure.. why not?" he asked. Dan grinned and pulled me in to kiss me, but before he could another voice came on, _"Last call for Flight 3822 to Boston." _ I glanced at him. He shrugged, "It can wait. There will be other plane tickets."

Then he kissed me. Just like in the ballroom, it was soft and sweet, and perfect. Except this time I didn't run off crying. This time I kissed him right back.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, the last chapter! So I got 19 reviews for Chapter 16... can I get 21 for this one? That puts it at 150, and I want 150 before this ends. So I'll give you all the epilogue at 150 reviews. Other than that I love you guys, and I hope you liked the chapter, because I worked really hard on it. Review!**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Sup? Here's the epilogue you've all been waiting for! Anyways, I'm excited. I got 152 reviews! Love you all soooo much! I'm excited for another reason, too! MY FIRST STORY IS FINISHED :D:D:D:D:D:D! Okay, so responses to reviews:**

**Sri: Don't worry, I do that too. I also have guest identities to review stories with a set number of needed reviews for an update. *glances at 39 clues lover apologetically for my hypocritical ways***

**demigod39cluesfan: Don't worry, I will. The reason I wrote this one is because almost every Natan story out there is a one-shot or on the hiatus/discontinued. I'm spreading the joy of multi-chap Natans to the archive! **

**Epic Books: Holy crap! Really? Seriously? You sound WAY older! OMG. *smirks as I eat your honey bun* I think I just did... Oh, and I probably will make a sequel. If I get enough reviews. I have to hang something over everyone's heads to get reviews!**

**39 clues lover: Yes, if I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel EVENTUALLY. I'll probably make a one-shot of Amy and Ian's night at the dance too. But I'll probably write other things next. Or not. I don't know! OOOH! I WANNA PLAY DUNK DEAGAN FRIEND IN A BUNCH OF SNOTTY TISSUES OF NATAN FANGIRLS WHEN *DoD spoiler* NATALIE DIES IN *GROWLS* DAY OF DOOM *spoiler over* **

**Your Fan: Whoa! You're back! Yay! Yeah, I know, but I reread Chapter 16 and thought, "Ian and Natalie are way too screwed." Then I was like, "Oh well, might as well just put this since they've all read Chapter 16 already." Really? One of the best EVER? *cries* Thank you so much! I love your reviews btw!**

**Deagan Friend: Sorry she dumped you in snot rags. I had nothing to do with that *coughs innocently as I rush to change my response to 39 clues lover's review* **

**EmcHammer: No, definitely not. I will keep writing, I promise you.**

**WinnerOfTheHunt01: Oh my God are you like psychic or something? *checks computer for signs of hacking* That's like freakishly similar to my idea for a sequel. Seriously... you're freaking me out...**

**AmianNatan4ever: *screams as you tackle me* Oof.. there goes my spleen. Oh well, I forgive you because you love my story!**

**SunnyCanary: I LOVE PALINDROMES! RACECAR! POOP! I PREFER PI! **

**KatnissCahill: I know, I literally cried as I posted Chapter 17 and this epilogue. Which happened to be while I was in the living room with my brother and oldest little sister watching TV. My sister hugged me while my brother asked Siri where the nearest asylum was.**

**Tris: My mom was mad at me for "Keeping my head in the electronic devices and not communicating with real people." *pokes you in shoulder pointedly* Tris is real!**

**PrettiestPerson1 and Guest: Glad y'all solved your mini-feud. I was about to put y'all in the corner to think about what you've done. Jk, but I'm glad it's over. Also, sorry for the y'alls, but it's in the dictionary, and I'm Southern, so it's a word to me.**

**Whatcha doin: Well, I typically don't answer EVERY review I get. I try to answer as many as possible with randomness, faithful reviewers, questions, etc. When I have a lot of reviews what I usually do is type responses on my computer while looking at reviews on my iPad.**

**panko17O_O: I know, it sucks. I actually am going to make that one-shot, as I mentioned earlier in this A/N. **

**Now for the fanfictional party for *drum roll* Insert name here! *you get showered with balloons and confetti and all that fun stuff* Congrats on being #150!**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to several people. KatnissCahill: First review and follow. bookoholic7: First favorite. Epic Books, Tris, AmianNatan4ever, and Your Fan: Reviewed almost every single chapter without fail. And finally, panko17O_o: She was converted to Natan by this story. May the fandom live on!**

**Disclaimer: *cries* My last disclaimer... Seriously people. Do I look like the genius who owns the 39 clues to you? If I were going to be sued I would've by now. Oh Blue's Clues, Family Guy, and Grand Theft Auto aren't mine. Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape is, and I would totally watch that show.**

* * *

**Isabel POV **

Isabel was still hobbling down the streets of London, fist tightly clenched around the 39 clues. She couldn't read them now, though, not until it was safe and her enemies weren't watching her.

She hadn't changed out of her dress. Why would she? She did look fabulous, after all. So gorgeous that people were staring at her as she passed by. No doubt out of awe, admiration, and jealousy.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" Isabel heard behind her. She whipped around to face a hideous peasant girl with dark hair and freckles. "Are you feeling alright? My name is Sam and I could call your family or something..." this girl, _Sam, _had her dark green eyes wide with concern.

Green eyes... dark hair... the children! It was obviously this was Amy or Natalie dressed up to get the clues from Isabel. "_NO! GET AWAY FROM MY CLUES!"_ Isabel screamed before running off.

She was unsure why her walk was so uneven; usually she ran like an Olympian in heels. She glanced down to check her feet, causing her to run into a pole. _"Curses! I'll sue you for everything you own!" _she screeched, kicking the pole.

Searing pain shot up her leg. Isabel glanced down, confused, and saw that she only hand one heel on her shoes. Disturbed by the imperfection in her appearance, Isabel turned to go to the mansion and change shoes quickly.

Briefly she glanced in a shop window, and was met with the face of a hideous madwoman. She glanced around to see if anyone was arriving for her. Strangely, the woman glanced around, too.

Isabel and the woman both brushed their hair over their shoulder. Then they narrowed their eyes at each other. "_STOP COPYING ME!" _Isabel and the woman screamed. They both tapped the glass hesitantly.

"_I SAID STOP IT!" _This woman was driving Isabel crazy, and insanity was not good for someone's reputation. Isabel decided to end her. She punched and kicked and cried and screamed until the woman broke like glass.

Strangely enough, there was no body, just glass. Several people had gathered over, obviously to watch a beautiful saint rid the world of that crazed woman. Isabel grinned and bowed, "Thank you, thank you. No really, you're too kind."

Several people had their phones out. Some people were taping them rapidly, while some appeared to be videotaping her.

Isabel smirked, "Would anyone like an autograph?" A small blond girl raised her hand before her mother picked her up and ran off. Clearly the mother did not want to be embarrassed to be so unworthy in Isabel's presence.

Isabel tried different poses so everyone could take pictures. Then several police cars drove up. About a dozen uniformed officers came out, guns ready.

"Well, finally!" Isabel exclaimed disdainfully. The officers looked confused. "As you can see, there's a crazed and hideous woman roaming the streets!" she yelled, making mad hand gestures to get her point across.

"Oh, is that so?" asked an officer. Isabel rolled her eyes and nodded, "I tried to take her out, but she seems to have escaped. She was after my clues!"

The officer and his partner looked at each other before taking deep, calming breaths. "Ma'am, I'm afraid there was no woman. You attacked a shop window after looking at your reflection," the officer informed her.

"_LIAR!" _Isabel screeched. "I'm Isabel Kabra! The most _beautiful, perfect,_ and _fabulous _person on the planet. That woman was _crazed_ and _hideous_!" she insisted, putting her hands on her hips with a victorious smile on her face.

The officer smirked, "If you're Isabel Kabra, then I'm Queen Elizabeth." Isabel rolled her eyes and curtseyed. The officer rolled his and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What?! No! I really am Isabel Kabra! I really do have a list of clues! Look on the paper!" she screamed, backing away from the officer and throwing the paper at him. The officer looked at her skeptically but opened the paper. Then he started laughing.

"What? What the _hell _is so funny?!" Isabel demanded. "Lady, this is a list of Grand Theft Auto cheats," he said before cuffing her and bringing her kicking and screaming into the police car.

* * *

**Dan POV**

We were back at the mansion Grace gave us in Attleboro. Yeah, I know I said Boston, but this is close enough. It was about 11:30 at night, and me and Natalie were on the couch watching my favorite show: _Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape. _

Right now it was during the commercial break, and Natalie and I were talking about random things during one of the billions of Geico commercials.

"Okay... um... if you had a daughter what would her name be?" Natalie asked. We were asking each other pointless questions. I thought for a moment. "Umm probably Rebecca," I answered.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I grinned, "Because then I can call her Becks, and my nickname legacy can live on!" She rolled her eyes. "If I had a daughter her name would either be Maria or like Isabella or something," she said.

"Yeah, but Isabella sounds a lot like Isabel," I pointed out. She huffed, "Fine. Maria then I guess." I shrugged. Then I had an idea. "Okay, I'll make you a deal," I said. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"If someday we get married and have kids, if our daughter looks like me we'll name her Rebecca, but if she looks like you we'll name her Maria," I proposed. "What if she looks like both?" Natalie asked. "Hmm... rock, paper, scissors?" I asked. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment, then nodded, "Deal."

I pulled her in for a kiss, but right before our lips touched Amy and Ian burst in. Natalie groaned as I jumped up and yelled, "Every time!"

Amy looked from me, to Natalie, then back to me again. Then she proceeded to make the universal sign for disgusting **(A/N: Pointing to your mouth and going "blech!")**.

_"And next on Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape, we go to London to view who we call 'Blue's Clues Kabra'," _said the show announcer. "Blue's Clues Kabra" caught our attention. I turned it up.

_"If you're Isabel Kabra then I'm Queen Elizabeth," _said some British cop. Then the screen flashed to none other than Isabel Kabra, who was curtseying to the officer. The officer rolled his eyes and pulled out some cuffs.

_"What?! No! I really am Isabel Kabra! I really do have a list of clues! Look on the paper!" _Then Isabel thrust the paper at the man. Ian, Amy, and I all perked up in alarm, but Natalie sat back and smirked.

"What?" I asked. "You'll see! Now shh!" She put a finger to my lips. I rolled my eyes and watched. The guy looked at the list, then burst out laughing. _"What?! What the _hell _is so funny?!" _she screeched.

_"Lady, this is a list of Grand Theft Auto cheats," _he said before cuffing her. _"And that was 'Blue's Clue's Kabra', live on tape. If anyone knows the actual identity of this woman, please call the number on the screen. This concludes our episode of Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape." _

I turned to Natalie, "You didn't." She grinned, "Oh but I did." Ian rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll be calling that number then." "You are officially pardoned of all offenses against me," I said, pulling her into my lap.

"Good. Because it would be awful if you hated me forever." Then she pulled my face closer and kissed me to the tune of the _Family Guy _theme song and Ian arguing with someone from _Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape._

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This is the first time I've every actually finished a story. Now, for a sequel, I need** **174-176. Somewhere in that range. I'm going to miss this story, but I hope you all liked this epilogue. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging on what happened to Isabel, did you?**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


End file.
